To Save the Future
by lilxyakusokuxX
Summary: [COMPLETED] Kurama has a son? When little Negi suddenly appears from the future as Kurama's future son, who's the mother? Will he ever find out? Or will he just go crazy? Kurama x Botan fic!
1. Enter: Negi

Yu Yu hakusho DOES NOT belong to me! I wish it did…It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. (Bows down!) Okay, enjoy!!!

=============================================

"Ne, Koenma-sama, what do you want?!" Yusuke whined as they all piled into the inner chambers of Koenma. Koenma looked up from his desk where his was stamping some papers in his adult form. After Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked in afterward, and he noticed with chagrin satisfaction that Kuwabara was looking around the room curiously. Hiei went into a corner and sulked as Kurama stood next to Yusuke, expressionless. Kuwabara on the other hand continued to look around the room, as though looking for something. Koenma nodded with approval.

"Nice to see you all again."

Yusuke made an annoyed face.

"Cut off the introductions and tell us why you'd brought us all here already! I wanna LEAVE!"

Koenma hanged is head and groaned. Seems like Yusuke hasn't changed much…then again, it seems like none of them has changed much. And knowing that, he could sense they all didn't want to be here for him on a perfectly good Saturday morning and if they don't find anything worth worthy of their time, they will hurt him.

"Very well, Yusuke," Koenma comply solemnly. He motioned to the sliding door that marked the entrance to the room

"Please send _him _in now!"

All four heads turned to the door as it slid open. On the other side of the door was…

A small little boy, about 5 or 6 years old, head hanged down to avoid anybody's gaze. He had long silver hair, and a small little fox tail.

A kitsune.

Kurama blinked; his eyes widened. The boy…he looked like…like…

Kuwabara smiled triumphal.

"I KNEW that I'd sensed another one of Kurama's chi somewhere!" he cheered. "Do I rock or what? Yeah, Kuwabara, number 1 spirit detective!" He began striking poses.

Kurama gagged. "Who--wha…but--who…?" He stared at the little boy, who was still hanging his head. Kurama's eyes sparkled in misbelieve and his composer fell. "He looks like Youko Kurama!"

Hiei raised an interested eyebrow at Kurama's expression. Yusuke blinked. Kuwabara cocked his head to the side, musing.

Koenma cleared his throat and implied to the boy nonchalantly.

"Please, come in, Negi. Don't be shy."

For the first time, the little boy raise up his head and they were all able to see his face; pale, with two little fox ears twitching adorably yet his eyes were fixed on Kurama and Kurama noticed with idle wonder why his eyes weren't a dark gold color like his reincarnation and was more like a amethyst sea color. He walked over to Koenma and stood by his side, crouching slightly behind his big chair.

"Koenma…what's going on?" Yusuke gasped. "I thought that…Kurama was…but this kid looks like…"

Koenma shook his head. "I will explain everything, Yusuke, don't worry." He turned to Kuwabara. "Nice work on sensing his presence, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara smirked. Koenma turned back to Kurama with expressionless eyes.

"Kurama…I would like you to meet your son, Negi."

Kurama blanched. His mouth fell opened but no words came out. Hiei blinked. Yusuke gawked. Kuwabara…no comment…

Koenma turned to Negi and motioned to Kurama.

"His that one…the one with the long red hair, child."

Negi nodded meekly, his purple eyes dulled with uncertainty. Koenma smiled and turned back top the others.

"Negi here, as you may have figured, is indeed a fox kitsune. And the unmistaken able resemblance he has from Youko Kurama mades it indeed that he's your son, Kurama."

Kurama blinked again.

"How old are you, Negi?" he squeaked. Negi peered behind the chair.

"I'm 6 years old right now, daddy," he replied, just as squeaky. Yusuke shirked suddenly.

"Kurama, wouldn't that mean you'd a son when you were 8 YEARS OLD?!"

Hiei eyes widened in shock. Kuwabara eyeballs nearly fell out of his head. Kurama flushed.

"No, of course not!" he yelped, helplessly. Hiei shrugged.

"Maybe this Negi kid is from one of the youkais you were with as Youko Kurama," he mused. Kurama turned to Koenma, slight irked.

"Would you explain this?!"

Koenma sighed and nodded.

"Of course." He motioned Negi to go to his father. Negi slowly and shyly wrenched away from Koenma's chair and even more slowly walked over to Kurama. Kurama looked at him in shocked. When Negi reached him, he crouched down to his level. Negi blinked at him, taking a clawed hand and framing it around his father's face. His eyes suddenly brightened.

"Daddy!" He tightly embraced Kurama. Hiei scoffed and looked away. Kuwabara and Yusuke stood beside him, silently. Kurama eyes softened and he gently hugged the little boy back. He turned his attention back to Koenma, eyeing him a you-better-explain-now-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you look. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Kurama, don't worry. Negi is not you son _now_. He's your son from the future." Everyone blinked at him. Even Negi.

"You mean…I'm not born yet?" He asked, looking up at Kurama. Kurama blushed.

"…no…I don't think so," he stuttered. Koenma smiled.

"No, not yet, Negi."

Yusuke spoke up. "But if Negi is Kurama's kid and he knows his father already from the future, than how come his was so nervous around Kurama just a few minutes ago?"

"Because Negi here has never seen the human form of his father yet. He only knows him as Youko Kurama."

"Oh."

Koenma shook his head. "Let me start from the beginning here. Little Negi here was sent on a mission from the future."

"What kind of mission?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both asked at the same time. Negi looked up at his slightly perplex father.

"We need to save mommy, daddy. Before she dies again."

Kurama eyes widened. "Dies? Again?"

Koenma nodded.

"It seems that there's going to be an unexpected dead involving Negi's mother. He came here to warn us about it so there will be a _future _with his mom still alive."

Everyone looked confusingly at him. Huh?

Koenma sweat dropped.

"For example, say that we save his mother before this 'accident'," Koenma started, "That would save his mother in _this_ time. However, his mom in _his _time would still be dead. But it's better than nothing to have an era with them as a family."

Negi's ears suddenly twitched and he started to squirm around in Kurama's arms. Kurama glanced down at him, curiously and more calmly how that he knew that he was his true son. And more relieving, his son from the FUTURE. That made life a whole lot easier for him. Why didn't Koenma told them that from the start?

"Is something wrong, Negi?"

Negi looked towards the door and he blinked, his eyes falling half-lidded.

"No. I just though I sensed mommy…"

Kurama cocked his head to the side.

"Negi?"

Negi looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me exactly who your mother _is_?"

Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara watched on intensely. Koenma chuckled silently to himself. Negi looked back at Koenma with questioning eyes. _Does he know her yet? _Koenma sensed his question and nodded.

"Well, it seems that you know her now," Negi smiled after getting the affirmation from Koenma, now knowing that Kurama and his mom do, in fact, know each other. "She's nice and warm and gentle."

Kurama smiled. He idly wondered who that could be.

"Does she have a name?" Yusuke implored earnestly. Negi frowned slightly.

"Of course she does."

Kurama chuckled in amusement.

"What is her name, Negi? Can you tell us that?"

Negi nose wrinkled. "No, I cannot. If I do, that might change the course of destiny and I might not be born at all."

Yusuke suddenly elbowed Kurama, giving his a sly look.

"Nice going, Kurama. You have a son! Now I wonder who can be the mother…"

Kuwabara smirked. "And she knows you by your youko form. I guess that rules out any humans."

Kurama blinked. "Someone who actually LOVES Youko Kurama?" he looked back at Negi. "Do your father--me--or whoever I am…love back your mom? As a youko?"

Negi cocked his had to the side, slightly confused.

"Of course you do, daddy. You and mommy are very much in love. A lot, in fact--until she died…"

Kurama frowned and hugged Negi. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me anymore."

Koenma cleared his throat.

"Now, I'm going to need a few days for the preperations for a of this so in the meantime, Kurama, would you like to take care of Negi or should I?"

Kurama raised a mysterious brow at him. "I will, of course. I mean, he is my son…"

Koenma smiled. "All right. Anyways, Negi, would you please tranform to you human stage?"

All eyes turned to little Negi.

"Okay, sure."

He stood up and straitened up. Then, reaching back into his long, silver hair, he pulled out a single red rose. Raising it up, he commanded his unusually powerful chi into it. The petals separated and surrounded him in a bright white light that filled the whole room. Everyone gasped in shock. When the light faded, a 6 year old boy with long red hair, no fox ears or tail with amethyst eyes stood in his place. He looked up at Kurama.

"I'm ready, daddy."

Kurama blinked again. "You…look like ME now…"

Koenma chuckled. "As you can see, Negi is very powerful. He can already transform from his demon and human form at will." He looked over to Kurama. "I'll see you all later. Take good care of him, Kurama."

Negi suddenly looked shy.

"Can I say goodbye to mo--I mean, that ferry girl first, Koenma? The one who was playing with me earlier?"

Koenma smiled. "Of course."

Kuwabara and Yusuke blinked. "Which ferry girl?"

Koenma smile widened as he looked down on his desk. It was filled with buttons: red, blue, white, orange, green, ect. He pressed the blue button. In a few seconds, Botan entered the room.

"You called, sir?" she called, happily. She looked around the room and cocked her head top the side. "What are all of you guys doing here?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Botan!" Yusuke greeted. Botan Botan smiled, hit her fist against her head and imitated a cat's face.

"It's really have been too long! You never come to visit anymore!"

Koenma suddenly cleared his throat. "Negi would like to say goodbye to you before he leaves, Botan."

Botan eyes brightened and she giggled. Running up to Negi's human form, she quickly embraced him and picked him up.

"You're leaving?" she said, suddenly glumly. Negi frowned.

"Yes. Daddy is taking me home to his house."

"Oh. So that's why you're in your human form…" She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Well, then. You be a good boy for Kurama, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kurama cocked his head to the side.

"I take it that you two know each other."

Botan smiled at him and nodded. "Negi has been with us for a while now. We've turned into good friends." She settled him down. Kurama smiled.

"You are going to see me again, are you…B-botan?" Negi asked with shy eyes. Botan smiled widely.

"Of course! Now, you be good in Ningenkai!"

Negi nodded.

"Hai!"

=============================

"This is where I live, Negi," Kurama explained, leading him into his house. No one was home anyways. Negi eyes widened and he looked around the house. Kurama smiled and took his hand.

"I'll show you around."

He started with his BIG living room (good thing that he lives in a mansion…) where there was couched and chairs with a big screen TV, VCR, game sets, CD players, speakers, the works. Next was the large kitchen, followed by the family room, play room, antique room, basement, the downstairs living room, the 6 bathrooms, his mom's and stepfather's room, little Shuuichi's room, the four big guest rooms and finally, his room. By this time, little Negi was exhausted. He tugged on Kurama's arm.

"Do you live by yourself, daddy? Doesn't mommy live here, too?"

Kurama smirked and picked Negi up, settling him on his bed.

"No, Negi. My mom and stepfather lives here, too. And my little step brother, Shuichi, but there won't be home for a while. Shuichi had an over night fieldtrip for a week and my mother and step dad decided to chaperone."

Negi nodded slowly. Kurama chuckled and laid him down.

"You should get some sleep. What time did you went to bed last time?" he asked, tucking him in. Negi yawned softly.

"Me and Botan--"

"Botan and I, actually."

"Botan and I was up, playing!" he cried happily. Kurama huffed a laugh.

"Figures," he replied, good amusingly. "Botan is like that."

Negi blinked. "Don't you like her, daddy?"

"Of course I do…demo, we don't know much about her ."

"We?"

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai and myself. You'll probably meet them all soon."

Negi nodded and yawned again. Kurama frown.

"Now it's a napped for you, young man!" He gave him a quick hug. "Sweet dreams."

Negi nodded. "Can I go see mommy again, daddy? Soon?"

Kurama blinked. "Again?"

"Yes."

Kurama looked slightly bewildered. "Of course," he replied, uncertainly. "Later. Now you must rest."

Kurama patted his head as Negi closed his eyes. Getting up quietly, he shut the door, taking one last glance at the boy sleeping in his bed. Sighing, he walked down the stairs to his living room, where, no surprise to him, Hiei was sitting, waiting for him.

"Can't you ever wait and used the front door like a normal person, Hiei?"

"No," he answered flatly, eyeing the kitsune as he sat down across from him. "So…where's your son?"

Kurama leaned back and looked at him. "Sleeping."

"Any idea who the mother is?"

"No." Hiei wince at the defectiveness in his voice.

"You know, Kurama. This isn't so hard to figure out. You heard Negi, you already know this girl. Just figure out who it is."

Kurama bit his bottom lip for a sec.

"Of course, as long as it's not my Yukina," Hiei suddenly added. Kurama chuckled.

"No Hiei. I have no feelings for your sister…although I must say with Kuwabara, that's a different story." He didn't miss the coldness that suddenly shade the koorine's eyes. "Not Keiko…definably not Shizuru…"

Unknowing to the both of them, little Negi suddenly creped down the stairs, stopping at the edge, eavesdropping. _tsk, tsk… _He'd sensed that someone else was here and, like any other kitsune, was very curious and went down to investigate. And also because he needed a glass of water.

"What about that ningen girl…the one that goes to your school?" Hiei asked.

"Maya?" Kurama answered. Negi wrinkled his nose. "…no, I don't think so…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Don't you like her?"

Negi made a face. Who is this Maya girl this Hiei guy is referring to? He saw Kurama shake his head.

"We're just friends, Hiei. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Genkai?"

"No!"

"…Karasu?"

"HIEI!" He suddenly yelped, clamming a hand over his mouth once he realize what he did. He glance up at the stair to make sure Negi didn't hear him. Negi, on the other hand, crouched lower into the shadows. His father had already taught him how to remain hidden in the darkness.

"Karasu? Eww…" Kurama shuttered. "No."

"Can it be another youkai?" Hiei asked.

"…I don't know. Probably not."

"What about Hinagesha? Or Ayame?"

"The Reikai messengers?" Kurama srunhed up his face. "No. Ayame is Koenma's and Hinageshi…she…no."

Negi sulked against the wall of the steps. Boring, boring. He listened on. trying to find his mother's name in the conversation. No…no…no…no…

"Botan?"

His ears perked up.

Kurama bit his bottom lip. He seemed to be in thought for a while.

"…I--I'm…not sure…"

Negi frowned. Hiei smirked.

"I know you like her. Even if she does personify death."

Kurama nodded slowly. "But what if she doesn't--"

"Feel the same?" Hiei finished. "You'll never know. But she's good with Negi."

Kurama threw his head back and banged it on the edge of his chair.

"I've got to find out who Negi's mother is!"

Hiei frowned. "Negi's mother, your mate. Maybe you should just wait until the time is right? You'll find out soon enough."

"But what if I make a mistake and end up with the wrong person? Then Negi wouldn't be born at all!"

Negi eyes widened at the last statement. He looked down at his hands.

Then I wouldn't be born at all? No!

Hiei frowned.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Kurama."

Negi sighed and silently headed back up the stairs. _Then Negi wouldn't be born at all! _Can that really happen? The entered Kurama's room and curled up under the covers of the bed.

"I want my mommy!"

=================================

Kurama slowly eased the door open and peeked into his room. Negi was still asleep. Smiling, he softly closed the door.

"Daddy?"

Kurama gasped and opened the door the rest of the way and smiled.

"Awake, are we, Negi?" he greeted. Negi sat up and yawned.

"Yup!" He opened his amethyst eyes and blinked. "Is mommy here yet?"

Kurama went over and sat down on the side of the bed. Patting Negi's hair, he frowned.

"No. I'm afraid not."

Negi's eyes widened.

"Demo…I sensed her, daddy! I really did! She's coming! Mommy's coming!" He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Kurama's mouth opened. Once his reflexes kicked in, he ran after him. He found him in the playroom, looking out the window.

"Mommy…mommy…where are you…?" Negi was muttering to the sky. He placed a hand on the glass and whimpered. "Mommy…?"

Kurama walked up to him and place a reassuring hand on Negi's shoulder.

"Why don't we go out to lunch now Negi? That might be fun."

Ngi immediately shook his head.

"I wanna see mommy!" he declared, firmly.

Kurama smiled. "Then why not we go to the kitchen and I'll cook you something up?"

Negi suddenly looked up at Kurama with wide eyes. "You're not still a bad cook, are you dad?" he stuttered. Kurama chuckled.

"Lets go."

xX

Kurama placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Negi with a glass of milk.

"Eat up."

Negi eyed the sandwich curiously. "Is it…edible?"

Kurama chuckled and sat down at the table with Negi, also armed with a sandwich.

"Well, of course. Try it."

Negi carefully picked up the sandwich and took a tentative small bit. His eyes brightened.

"Yummy!"

The two eat as Kurama gazed at Negi.

"Negi?"

"Hm?"

"Your mother…who exactly is she?"

Negi stopped eating for a second and glance at his dad. He smiled.

"You know her. She's REALLY nice!" he took another bite of his sandwich. "And awesome! The most," another bite, "greatest person in the three realms!"

Kurama's emerald eyes sparkled. "And does she have a name?"

Negi made a strange face at him. "Of course, silly."

Kurama laughed.

"No, no, Negi. I mean, what is her name? I would like to know that, you know."

Negi's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"You'll know soon enough. Mommy's coming now! I sense her!"

Kurama blinked. Sighing, he gave up and finished his sandwich. After they were both done, he took Negi's hand and lead him to the living room. Negi sat in a chair as Kurama took a seat across from it.

"Do you always know how to transform into you demon and human form, Negi?" Kurama asked, capriciously. Negi looked up and smiled.

"Yep! You taught me! Or at least you in the future!"

Kurama nodded. "And exactly where do you live? Here or Maikai?"

Negi wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to give out any information about the future, daddy. Koenma's orders."

Before Kurama could respond, Negi suddenly stood up and ran up to Kurama.

"She's here, daddy! Mommy's finally here!" he cried happily, tugging in Kurama's arm. Kurama wasn't even able to open his mouth to say something when the doorbell suddenly rang. He blinked and looked down at Negi who was nodded knowingly. Slowly Kurama got up and walked towards the door. He opened it.

And on the other side was…

The whole gang: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, ect."

"Hi Kurama!" they all chorused. Kurama blinked.

"Hello, everybody." Negi suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hi!" he greeted happily. Everyone entered the house and all headed to the living room. Once inside, Negi ran up to Botan and took her hand.

"Daddy's house is BIG!" he cried. "Let go!"

Botan smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

Once everyone was settled in the living room, all of the girls went surrounding Negi, cooing and patting him.

"He's so cute, Kurama!"

"He looks just like you!"

"How adorable!"

Negi sweat dropped.

Once everyone had settled down, they all started talking. Once everyone knew what was going on, light conversations started, like how Yusuke and Kuwabara were failing nearly every subject in school. Hiei, of course, sulked in his corner. While they were goofing off, Kurama noticed how Negi was every now and then looking at Botan curiously, having running back from him to her every now and then. He smiled.

__

So…Botan is the mother…

"Oi, Kurama?" Yusuke hollered.

"Hm?"

"Just wondering where your folks are."

"Oh, on Shuichi's school's fieldtrip."

More talk, more talk…Negi looked over at Botan. He made a face that no one noticed. She seemed…different. Her eyes were…weird. Not clear and sparkling like before. Suddenly, he felt nervous to be around her.

About an hour later, Kuwabara decided to go out to a movie. Everyone immediately agreed and decided to meet at the theater within half an hour. One by one, everyone lefted the house until it was just Kurama and Negi again. They were standing at the doorway, greeting everyone out. Once Kuwabara had left, Kurama shut the door and smirked. Turning back to Negi, he noticed how sad he was all of a sudden, staring out the window as his friends came out of view. Kurama frowned and walked up to him.

"What's the mater Negi?" he asked concernly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Negi sighed.

"Mommy…"

"Oh! Don't worry. You'll see her again." Kurama smiled warmly. "Negi, about your mother…is she…B--?"

"Mommy," Negi interrupted softly. He looked up at Kurama, eyes teary. Kurama gasped at his expression, his eyes asking him what's wrong.

"Daddy! Mommy didn't came!"

=============================

Well? Don't worry, this IS k/b. Please review! I need encouragment!!! This was originally a 4 chapter story but I just decide to link them all together! . Ja ne!


	2. Movies, movies

Here's the next chapter! And as always, Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me!!! But lets kidnap Kurama-chan!!!

:Mission impossible song here:

On with the plan! v

**Kurama-chan: **:Sweat-drop: You really are weird, Yakusoku-dono.

**Botan: **::Cat face:: Meow. Yep!

**Me: **Hey! You guys are suppose to be looking after Negi! Where is he?!

**Botan-chan: **Playing with Hiei.

**Me: **…PLAYING with HIEI?

**Kurama-chan: **Hai.

--vv _What is Hiei up to now…?_

**Botan-chan: **He wants to use Negi's powers to take over all of Mikai.

**Me: **:sighs: well, THAT explains it…

**Kurama-chan: **Aern't you gonna warn them about the song, Yakusoku-dono?

**Me: **Oh! Right! This song, "Twilight Zone" doesn't belong to me!

**Botan-chan: **Hai! Their belong to the great group: S.E.S!

**Kurama-chan: **Hai. Another group Yakusoku-dono is obsesses with!

**Me: **Hey! --vV

=======================================

Chapter 2

The Save the Future…

Movies!

[recap of chapter 1!!!]

"Mommy…"

"Oh! Don't worry. You'll see her again." Kurama smiled warmly. "Negi, about your mother…is she…B--?"

"Mommy," Negi interrupted softly. He looked up at Kurama, eyes teary. Kurama gasped at his expression, his eyes asking him what's wrong.

"Daddy! Mommy didn't came!"

=====================================

****

Don't say goodbye, my love

mada nemuresou ni nai noni

Baby, you can't search thing that you want

modorenai yume no naka…

Everyone arrived at the movies. Well, almost everyone. Kurama Negi, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Yukina and Hiei at least. The rest had other plans or had to study or something. There were a few movies that were playing so they picked: The penquin that destroyed Tokyo.

Negi walked around with Botan again. He seemed MUCH more happy now. He was smiling and eyes sparkling. Only he knew the truth: _Okassan was back_.

He KNEW that the Botan they'd saw earlier wasn't acting the same. Something was wrong; seriously wrong. What was she hiding…?

Of course, only little Negi knew the answer to that!

Daddy didn't noticed because I'd kept him busy…Negi smile, triumphal. Holding Botan's hand, they walked the rest of the way into the dark room and they all took their seats. The seven of them filled a whole row: Yusuke sitting next to Kuwabara, who was sitting next to Hiei, who cut him off from Yukina, who was sitting next to Botan, who sat next to Kurama with Negi on his other side.

The movie started.

Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara.

"Here, man. Do ya have a drink?"

Kuwabara scratched his head. He leaned over to Hiei.

"Shorty, do you have a drink?"

Hiei wrinkled his nose. He turned to his sister.

"Yukina-san?"

Yukina turned to Botan and tapped her on her arm.

"Botan-chan, do you have a drink?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders turned to Kurama.

"Kurama-kun, do you have a drink?"

_Machigaenaide ai no imi kietari shinai kara_

_Usotsukenai no ima wa subete dakishimete_

_Uh Sotto kimi ni sasowarete_

_Would you love me in the Twilight Zone? Just once baby_

Kurama blinked and handed her his soda. She smiled gratefully as the commercials before the movies played. Botan took a quick sip and pasted it on to Yukina. Yukina took a sip and gave it to Hiei. Hiei drank and gave it to Kuwabara. Kuwabara smirked and gulped down some before giving it to Yusuke.

Yusuke frowned at the empty container.

"Thanks a lot, minna-san," he muttered. Botan giggled.

"I'll get you some more, Yusuke-kun," she volunteered, happily, getting up. She quickly walked by Kurama and Negi and headed for the exit.

"Oi! Botan-chan. Can you get me one, too?" Kuwabara called.

"Sure."

"Oi, and Botan-chan, can you also get me some popcorn?" Yukina humbly asked next.

"Alright!"

"Popcorn and a drink for me, too then," Hiei chimed.

Botan stopped and slowly turned around with a tight smile.

"Okay…"

"Oh, and more popcorn and soda and candy!" Negi cried happily.

Botan blinked.

"I only have TWO hands, minna-san!" she whined, crestfallenly. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"I'll help then," Kurama offered, getting up. She flashed him a bright smile.

"Thank you!"

Yusuke and the others smirked as the two talked out. Negi smile was the biggest.

****

Motto watashi o kanjite maboroshi mo yume mo

Baby you are my everything & I'm everything for you.

The love bond between us, baby you know it's true (used to).

Walk on the beach together, make love till we fall in love forever and ever till we die together…

xX

"Four large popcorns, three large soda, three bags of skittles and some sour worms please!" Botan asked to the man at the counter. He smiled at her back and quickly jolted down her order.

"Coming right up, cutie."

Botan blinked. Kurama eyes narrowed. He began shifting from leg to leg. Soon, their order was there.

"How much?" Kurama asked with a tight smile to the man. The guy smiled and waved his hand, glancing at Botan.

"It's on the house…if you tell me what your name is."

Kurama made a face at the popcorn. Botan giggled nervously.

"It's Botan."

The guy smirked. "Botan, heh? That's a pretty name. Not surprised coming from a pretty--"

"Let's go, Botan!" Kurama suddenly rushed, handing her some of the candy, soda and drinks. Botan quickly nodded and turned to the guy.

"Thanks again…"

"Utaru," he answered back slyly. Botan gave him a lopsided smile.

"Utaru-san. Ja--ah!" She yelped when Kurama had quickly grabbed her arm and literally dragged her off to the room the others were in, face and eyes flaming. Traveling to the other side of the theater…

"You know, Kurama-kun," Botan yelped, "it was nice of you to get me away from that guy but you can slow down now!"

Kurama suddenly stopped and let go of her hand.

****

Asa ga kuru made watashi no subete o tsutsunde ne

Baby you can touch my lonely heart. Baby I'm yours!

Come into my bed.

Baby I'm yours.

I will never find a girl more precious than you.

Sweeter than you, no one like you.

Prettier than you.

Baby you are my everything.

S.E.S baby dream team this is what they sing

"Arigatou," he sighed. Gazing at her, he tried to smile. "I guess I went a little crazy."

"It's alright! Thanks for caring though!"

His eyes suddenly took over a hazy expression as he subconsciously inched closer to Botan. "Are you sure about that?" he whispered huskily that Botan took on a confused, slightly scared looked.

"Y-you care, ne, don't you, Kurama-kun?" she squeaked nervously.

Kurama nodded slowly and started moved slightly forward, enough so that she can start smelling a sweet rosy aroma in the air.

"Of course I do, Botan-chan."

Botan blushed. Botan-CHAN? When has that turned up? A slight trill and warmness built up inside of her at the change of address in her. It felt……new…

But the way that he was looking at her now was starting to scared her. Like he was a scavenger…searching for his next prey.

Kurama inched forward her some more, just until he was able to see his reflection in her wide, purple eyes. She was so…warm…

"Kurama-kun…are you okay…?" she asked nervously.

Kurama blinked and cocked his head slightly to the side, chuckling a bit. Was he okay? He was a high-school student was just met his son from the future and it now trying desperately to make the deity of DEATH become his lover and Negi's mother while trying to find out who exactly IS Negi's mother! Slowly he started to inch off of her, sighing disappointedly at the lost of contact.

"Yes, of course I'm okay, Botan-chan." he muttered before darting back into the theater. Botan blinked and followed him. Once back inside, they all exchanged drinks and stuff. The commercials were still playing.

Yusuke took a sip of his soda and turned to Kuwabara.

"Wanna trade?"

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Whatever."

Negi ran over to Botan and motioned her to pick him up. Botan smiled and appiled, placing him on her lap. Once his was up, Negi took a hanful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at his "son". But still, a though seemed to cling on to him ever worst by a dead grip.

Who was the mother?

He'd hoped that it was Botan but…what Negi said the other day…

How his mother never came.

What was that suppose to MEAN?! He glance over at Negi again and took a good look at him, or at least as much as he could in the darkened room. Red hair with deep purple eyes, a slim figure and an outgoing personality. If he wasn't HIM, he would thinking that it WAS his' and Botan's child. What else…who else can their be?

Negi smiled as he watched the movie. He could well sense his father looking at him and Botan. He decided at leave him alone, to ponder over his own thoughts as he pulled away Botan's hand and climbed down her lap, placing it on top of one of the armrest.

Where Kurama's hand was.

_Kuchibiru, fusaide iru to subete wasurete shimaisou na no..._

_Alright!I can see the light, sign of the candle light_

_Hoshi furu yoru nuke_

_Ah hitomi tojiteru to Afureru no namida ga naze...?_

_Twilight zone, love me in the Holy night?_

Botan instantly blushed and grabbed her hand away, turning away so that Kurama wouldn't see her flushed face.

Kurama had to smile at that. Though he was used to girls blushing around him at school, Botan was different. Once he noticed that he was staring at her (Hiei glaring at him was a pretty good clue) he turned away to gaze at the screen in front of him.

Negi happily skipped down to his seat, chewing on some sour worms.

Yum, yum! These are good…!

His eyes fell onto his father and Botan, who were watching the movie as well.

Those two will find out in time…

Fate is always and a savior.

…but sometimes…

…a betrayal to people you love…

Like he had to learn the HARD way…

…and it hurt…hurt his mother and his father…hurt them all…

Fate hurt them…

****

The Twilight Zone…

[a/n: I just LOVE that song!]

============================================

A lot of chattering and noises were heard as the movie ended to Negi dismay. It was a cool movie, except for all the kissing scenes, where Kurama, Botan, Yukina and anyone else who were able to, covered his eyes. All in all, he enjoyed his time, and he thought that his father did too.

Kurama sighed as the movie finally came to the end. All of the quietness around him was starting to get to him, especially with the gorgeous Deity of Death sitting next to him.

Did he just said gorgeous?

He slightly flushed, which for the polite, well-mannered, Mr. Never-shows-his-emotions-or-anything-to-anyone-except-for-his-mother wasn't very much at all. Yeah, she's cute…and fun to be around with, happy, and she has a great body…

He froze again.

…She has a great body…

_Where did that came from? _Girls never attracted him in any way before but how…

Is he subconsciously checking her out?

He closed his eyes shut for a second.

If I were to conceit a child with Botan…what will he look like…?

Everyone was starting to eave the theater, he'd soon realize, so he grabbed Negi's hand and walked towards the exit behind Yuusuke, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Botan came over to Negi and started small chat with him about the movie.

"Had a nice time, Negi?" she smiled. Negi eyes twinkled and he returned her grin. Slipping his hand into hers, he nodded.

"Yes, I did!"

Botan cooed at how CUTE Negi looked. He looked so…happy now, with that big smile. Like any other little boy. He was so adorable! Like his father. Who knew that the restless kitsune will finally settle down and have a child? A loving, sweet, innocent boy to add!

Negi was happy a great time. With his father and Botan walking beside him, he just had to smile. They both felt so warm and safe…

…just like it used to be…

He finally looked up at Botan, who was absentmindedly looking at Kurama.

…I'd missed you, mommy…

========================================

============== ---}--- ==========================

Well, what you think?! Please review! I need motivation! And even the smallest review can bring out more than that!

Thank you to my beloved reviewers!!!!!!!!! Ai shiteru!!!!!!!!!!

Botan and Kurama lover : Thank you sooo much! As of Botan…maybe she is the mother…maybe not… mommy DID didn't come when Botan was there… (but there's always an explanation for EVERYTHING!)

Hikibou: Here's the next chapter! As of the rest, you really know why she didn't come? Lol. Not even **I **know why! :Blushes: I making it up as I go along!

Cheeto: :blushes: Wow. My first time im put to a "favorite"! Thank you sooooo much!!! Anyways, here the next chapter, sporry that's it's so short but there will; be more next time, I PROMISE! And question will be answered! (Well, some at lease -v)**__**

Pyra Jaganishi: Here you go! Yes, Negi is cute, ne? So innocent, sop young…

Angel-trump: Wowy! A Favorite Story List? :blushes: I'm soo flattered! Thank you! :Huggs: You really like it? THANK YOU!

Jessie-katz: Thanks for you opinions! They REALYY came in handy! There will be much more romance in the next few chappies, I PROMISE! That's why the story's rate PG13!

Jhlover17(): Whoopies. Thanks for pointing that out. :Hits myself: I'm such an idiot! Thanks for reviewing by the way!

****

I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING!!! AND LONGER!!!! Please review! Tell me what YOU want to happen, ect, ect! I need more motivation!!! Ideas!!! To calm down!!! :deep breath: **ARIGATOU!!**


	3. Sleepover part I

Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I was working on my other fic, "Childhood friends, ne?" **and with that, school work piling up, not having much time on the computer, homework, my tae kwon doe classes, being completely unmotivated and thinking if I should wrote a sequel to "Daddy Dearest" but I promised to get this out until to continue that one so…finally…here's the next chappie!!!**

Disclaimer: Yu Yu hakusho doesn't belong to me! I wished it did like everyone else but… :pouts:

Lease stay with me…WRITER'S BLOCK…EVIL!!!!!!! Please give me IDEAS!!! Arigatou!!! (Mission: Kidnap Kurama-chan is underway! Anyone wanna help, enter this code at the review box: 187syk94. Thank you.)

============================

Recap of chappie 2 ((just incase you forgotten!))

Negi was happy a great time. With his father and Botan walking beside him, he just had to smile. They both felt so warm and safe…

…just like it used to be…

He finally looked up at Botan, who was absentmindedly looking at Kurama.

…I'd missed you, mommy…

=============================

"Botan-chan, do you have to go back to Reikai anytime soon?" Kurama nonchalantly asked as he, Negi and her walked down the sidewalk. Botan wrinkled her nose in though.

"…I don't think so…I already finished guiding my shares of souls for today, I think, so no," she replied, a little confused at why he asked. She turned to Kurama who smiled in return.

"I was hoping," Kurama answered, responding to her silent stare, "that maybe you would like to go to the park with us right now."

At this, Negi immediately brightened up and started to jump up and down. The park? Cool! …but what was a park? He didn't live near any "parks" deep in the outskirts of Maikai. In fact, he really didn't know what most Ningenkai things were! But still, I sounded fun so why not go?

Botan smiled warmly at Kurama. "Sure. Why not?"

Kurama smile widened. Perfect. This way, he could spend more time with her now.

The three walked towards the upcoming local park as Negi looked around in wonder. There were little kids playing everywhere and mommys and daddys with them too! Everyone was smiling and having a great time on those weird looking contractions he'd never seen before.

Negi ran up to a nearby swing set where 2 other kids were playing on and turned to Botan an Kurama. "What are these things?" he asked, innocently. Botan giggled at his clueless state and ran over to him as Kurama watched at a distance. Botan lifted Negi up onto the leather seats as she tried explaining to him what was a swing and what it did. The sun was setting soon, bring forth a bright, alluring light towards her, making her look so angelic…

"Hold on to the sides and I'll push you, okay, Negi?" Botan patiently asked as Negi looked at her nervously. Slowly he nodded and Botan give him a little oush. He did what she told him to do: push his legs out as he was going upward and pull them back in whist descending. And soon he was laughing with joy, asking Botan to pull him higher.

They looked like any other mother and son, you could just tell by therir eyes…

Once Negi got the hang of it, he told Botan to stop pushing him. Botan smiled as Negi enjoyed himself. Shifting her gaze to Kurama, she saw him smiling as well.

She saw how lonely he must be, standing there all by himself and started to walk over to him.

"Negi's really like it, I think and--ahh!" She'd suddenly lost her footing, tripping over a stone and was falling face first into the ground.

Then, faster then a lighting bolt, Kurama ran up to her in a blur and caught her in his arms, pulling her close to his body, arm wrapped securely around her waist. Botan opened her eyes to see that she never hit the floor, only to become face-to-face with smirking kitsune. She blushed furiously, once she notice how close they were all of a suddenly and pulled away quickly, missing the light graon of disapiontment from Kurama.

I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered, slightly embarrassed. "I'm such a klutz!"

Kurama nodded, slightly amused at how her eyes were fidgety around everywhere but him, her finger squirming around nervously. Having nothing else better to do, she turned back to Negi was seemed to be having a good time. She could feel Kurama gazing at her every now and then, though, and it really started to freak her out some…

"Hey, Botan?"

Botan turned around slowly, even though the redness in her cheeks has left. "Hai, Kurama-kun?" she asked while turning around to meet his face. Kurama smiled and motion to a nearby beach.

"What to sit down?"

"Sure."

They walked together toward it and sat down next to each other.

=============================

Negi smiled as he watched them…it reminded him so much of his old life…

"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Negi cried as he jumped up for his mom. She looked down and smiled, picking him up.

"Hello, Negi! How was hunting with otousan?" she asked tenderly, eyes sparkling with fondness of her only son. Negi grinned.

"I caught a fish! Canw e eat it for dinner?!" he cried excitedly. His okassan had smiled.

"Sure! Where is it?"

"Here," a deep, solemn voice answered and in walked in a tall silloutte of a man, hold something rather large behind him. Youko Kurama formed from the shadow and in also came a 5 feet by 10 feet fish. Botan gasped at how large it was. Why, iit was more than 5 times the size of Negi himself and he was the one who caught it! Youko sneered good naturally.

"I could've caught a bigger one if you think this is big, koishi," he scoff mockingly jealously. She placed Negi down giggling and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, why not you go put that in the kitchen and go clean up? You really do stink right now!"

"Ha ha," Youko replied sarcastically, though he knew that his wife was just joking.

"Kassan's right dad!" Negi piped in.

"Fine," Youko murmured, his ears pressing to thje back of his head, growling slightly. "Whatever."

The woman pouted at his behavior and kissed him fully on his lips.

"I'll see you later, koishi, ne?" she asked innocently. Youko smirked and chuckled.

"Hai."

Negi pouted as he remembered that time.

How he missed okassan!

===================================

"So…when are your parents and little shuichi coming home?" Botan inquired with nothing else better to talk about. Kurama bit his lip in thought.

"3 days minimum…6 max, I think…hopefully this whole thing will be resolve within that time or Negi will have to stay with someone else. Why do you ask?"

Botan looked slightly confused and distressed for a second. "Well, according to Negi and Koenma-sama, we won't be able to start the mission of saving Negi's kassan for about another week and we didn't want Negi to feel like a burden if you had to hide him or something--to avoid explaining him to your parents, that is," Botan replied, smiling nervously.

Kurama's face fell to a frowned. Why didn't he plan on this earlier?! He scolded himself. What was going to happen to Negi? There was no way that he could hide him from his family, let alone little nosy Shuichi…

"Demo, Koenma-sama has already predicted this and as a resort, Negi will be staying with me on Reikai!" Botan blurted out of nowhere. "Drop him off our their anytime your folfs come back."

Kurama smiled thankfully and nodded. "You won't mind having him?"

"Mind? Not at all! I love Negi!"

By this time, Negi had got off the swings and was running around the park, trying various things like the monkey bars and slides.

Botan suddenly leaned conspiracy towards Kurama.

"Ne, Kurama-kun, did you find out who the mother is? Negi wouldn't tell me nor Koenma-sama!" she complained with a pout. Kurama chuckle lightly at her expression but shook his head disappointedly.

"Negi wouldn't tell me either. The only thing I know is that I already know her, but aside from that great clue, I'm stumped."

Botan groaned in disappointment. Darn! She wanted to know who mothered Kurama's child, too! "Who do you THINK it is then, Kurama-kun?" she implored hopefully. Kurama looked at her in a slight shocked. He couldn't just tell her "Oh, I wished that Negi's mother is you because I love you", could he? Of course not!

"I don't know."

"Is it Kitajima Maya?" Botan guess thoughtfully, refering to Kurama's old childhood friend. Kurama shutter at that though.

"Iie, I don't think so…" he trailed off. "Actually, no. It's not her."

Botan squinted her face up in thought.

"Shiziru!"

"No!"

"Yukina?"

Kurama sweat dropped. "I don't think so. And even I if did, Hiei and Kuwabara would kill me!"

Botan laughed with him. "Yeah, I guess."

The two started laughing at the though when Negi came over to them. Tugging on Kurama's pants, the two quiet down.

"I'm tired, Otousan," he yawn. "Can we go home now?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, of course." He picked Negi up and sat him on his lap.

"Botan, are you coming too?" Negi sniffled naively. Botan eyes widened and she blushed. Kurama surpressed the chuckle and the grin threatening to slipt his face.

"Iie, Negi. I best be getting back to Reikai. Demo, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yay!"

Botan stood up and dusted off her pants and Kurama followed with Negi in his arms. The park was empty now, th remaining people had just left, and it was getting dark out. Botan leaned over and gave Negi a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Nighty night, Negi, sweet dreams," she smiled. Using one hand to summon her oar, she sat upon in and began to float a few feet into the air.

"I'll see you later, Kurama-kun!" she called out as she began to heightened into the night's setting sky. Kurama smiled and nodded, trying his best to wave goodbye if it wasn't for the sleeping boy in his arms.

Sighing sadly when she'd disappeared, he began to walk slowly away.

"Goodnight, Botan-chan."

=================================================

4 days later…

"Negi, are you ready yet?" Kurama called impatiently (how many times can you say that?) up the stairs from the main room as he placed on his shoes.

"Yes, daddy! One second!"

Kurama groaned and sat on the coach instead of standing anymore. Negi had said he exact thing…30 minutes ago.

Once Kurama had gotten news that his family was coming hiome this evening, he'd contacted Koenma for the new living arrangements concerning Negi. Koenma, who'd been planning on this day, had told them to come by Reikai the following morning to drop Negi off to Botan's care.

…that is, that was going to be the plan…

…if Negi didn't hurry it up!

"I'm finished!" Negi proclaimed ;proudly as he walked down the stairs in his new attire. Yesterday, Botan had came by and gave it to him to wear at the palace: a comfortable men's white quipao with a silver undershirt. Stepping down the stairs, Negi smiled. "Are we leaving yet?"

Kurama sighed in relief. "Yes, we are now that you're finally done. Have you got your things?"

"Yep,." Negi held out of bag which Kurama took to carry.

"Okay, then let's go," he smiled, opening the door. Negi laughed and followed him out where a spirit guide was waiting for them.

"I'm ere to bring you to Reikai while Koenma-sama and Botan-chan prepare for Little Negi's arrival."

"Very well, it's nice to see you, too, Hinagesgi," Kurama replied with a smile. Negi egan jumping up and down.

"Yeah! I wanna ride the oar!!"

=========================================

"Ohayou, Kurama-kun! Negi!" Botan cried as Negi and Kurama, accompanied by Hinageshi, entered the main room of the palace. She dropped the papers her was holding and ran up to them. "That sure took you guys a while!"

Kurama grinned at Botan's enthusiastic state, enjoying her presents suddenly. "Good morning to you as well, Botan-chan."

"Actually, it's the afternoon," corrected a third voice. Baby Koenma appeared through one of the many slide door and bit his lip smugly once he noticed the scurry of papers on the floor. "Botan, you were suppose to be filing those, not making them floor decorations."

"Gomen nasai, Koenma-sama, demo Kurama-kun and little Negi are here and I though that I should welcome them into the palace!" Botan picked up Negi and bobbed him in her arms. "We are going to turn this old palace red, you and I, aren't we?"

"Yeah!"

"I see…" Koenma replied warily. Eyeing Hinageshi idly he dismissed her. The little spirit guide bowed before leaving.

"Now that we have some privacy," Koenma sighed, hoping onto his chair and sitting on it, "lets talk."

Kurama and Botan stood next to each other with Negi in Botan's arms, all nodded.

"Okay First up, Negi, of course, will be staying here in the Reikai palace until we are able to continue with…" he eyed Negi smugly, "the 'plan'"

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the way Koenma was eyeing his son but remoaned quiet.

"Negi will be under Botan-san care for the remainder of the time. And…" Koenma bit his lips nervously, I guess that's all."

"All right," Kurama replied cooly. "Anyways, I best be going. My family is due home soon and I would hate to have them come back to an emoty, disordery house."

"Bye daddy!" Negi called out. Kurama smiled and patted his head,.

"I'll see you a little later to see how Botan and Koenma-sama-sama are treating you, though I doubt Botan will give you any trouble."

Koenma eyes inwardly narrowed dangerously at the kitsune, eyes flashing klow so that no one would see. His eyes followed the red-haired fox as he bid goodbye to Botan, Negi and bowed to himself before he left the room.

"Bye Kurama-kun!"

"Bye…Daddy!"

Botan held Negi up to her. "We are going to have SOOOO much FUN!!!"

Koenma sweat dropped. 'grrrrreeeaat!' he though sarcastically.

=========================================

THANK YOU TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS!!! Ai shiteru!!! I couldn't go on without you!!!

'gusty(): ::Squeals:: You really like it? Yeah!!! ::hugs:: I'll update soon! Promise! ::goes to computer:: updating!

Xxbabypinkxx: ::Feels special:: Thank you sooOooOoo much! I feel so flattered!!! I'm so glad you think it's good! ::hugs::

Heather(): Really? Wow, I feel soo exclusive! Lol. You really like it? ::hugs:: Thank you fro the review!

bob(): Lol. You can't PAY me to stop! There will be more WAFF in next chappie, PROMISE!!! Thank you fro your review! I feel so special! ::hugs::

Botan and Kurama lover: Hmmm…fate is a mysterious thing…Don't worry, Kurama-chan is smart, he'll figure out who his son's mother is…soon. Thanks fro your review!!! ::Hugs:: Maybe he'll find out in the next chappie…

KitsuneGirl: Here you go! Sorry about the suspense but that's what makes Fanfics so interesting and…suspenseful! Thanks for you review!!! ::Hugs:: I'll update soon!!! And we'll find out about Negi's mother…  
**Anon(): **You really love it?! ::squeal:: Yeah!!! :Hugs:: Thank you soo much!!! Negi's adds to the cuteness…doesn't he?

Saiyan under cover: Negi's smart, he can trick anybody! Lol. You like it? ::hugs:: Thanks sooo much for the review!!!

Lady of Roses: Yeah!!! Thank you soo much!! :Hugs: As for Negi and Botan…well…we'll see about them…isn't Negi the cutest lil thing?****

John Cena's Basketball Star: Yeah! You really like it? ::Squee!:: I feel so…special!! Yeah!! :hugs::****

angel-trump: ::GLOWS:: Wow! I'm speechless for once! I just...I was so honored reading your review!I'm soo honored!!! Thank you soooo much!!! ::hugs::

kawaii Rikku-chan: :feels special:: Negi is cute, ne? And I LOVE your story!!! It's soo…wow!!! And yes, you can use Negi if you want!

Tailchaser(): Aw, thank you! ::hugs:: Well, here the next chappie!!

Whitedragoness: Thank you so much! :Hugs!: Negi is cute, ne?

yen-chan-27: WOW!!! I'm so HONORED!!! :Hugs!!!: THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! I feel so special!! Here's the next chappie!!!

YEAH NEW RECORD!!! 15 reviews!!! Everyone gets a hug! ::hugs:: I'm soo happy! I didn't know that this many people were gonna read this…and here I was thinking about DISCONTINUING it!!! Lol. But right now…I have a major writer's block with this and my other story so PLEASE suggest new ideas and stuff! I'LL BE SoooooOooooooooOoooooo grateful!!!

Yeah!!! :P teaser! For chapter…4 or 5! I'll deicde later…J

===========================================

Kurama couldn't believe his ears. His whole body felt numbed and his heart nearly stopped. His couldn't believe it…he wouldn't believe it!

"It's not Botan…?" he croaked out, strain disbelief all over his voice. Negi looked away, denial and lies planted in his eyes. Kurama growled angrily at his fictitious story. It had to be her! He grasped gently on Negi's shoulders and made him look at him.

"Negi! This isn't a joke anymore! Please tell me who your mother is!" Kurama literally begged softly, pleasingly, still keeping his gaze on Negi's demon form. Negi tried to turn away but couldn't, his father's gaze had some kind of a effect on him…

Those irked, desperate green eyes that so much resembled to a faint memory of pure gold eyes who once was desperately trying to get his mom to wake up from her eternal slumber…those eyes that resembled him crying over him mother's death…resembled his mother's eyes begging her killer to spare her son, her husband…her loved ones…

He couldn't lie anymore, not to him…not to his dad…

"Mommy died protecting all of us from Koenma!"

============================================

There you have it! cappie 4 or 5 or sooo...: _The truth of Negi's past_! **It's gonna happen…soon, hopefully. I'll try to get it out ASAP but I'm not feeling very motivated by this fic lately. It thanks to my reviews that I keep on going, so THANK YOU!!! Seriously! SO if you like this fic, please review! It won't hurt to and I can't track you down if you flame me! ;; You guys are the best!!! Until next time, Ja ne!!!**


	4. Negi's PastPart I

Hello, again. I have one warning: THIS A VERY SAD CHAPTER!!! A tearjerker, as some may call it. And yes, finally, you will find out who NEGI'S MOM IS!!! Although some of you may already know ::cough cough:: And their will be some language, but very little. THIS MAY BE A LONG CHAPTER!!! (to some at least) With that, lets begin, ne?

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me!!

Anyone still here? Lets read!

===================================

A serious of bangs, booms, sparks, hissing and screaming was heard down at the top floor of the Reikai palace.

The workers, ferry guides and ogres of Reikai all frozed in fear at the sudden outburst…

"Koenma-sam! Koenma-sama!" George panted, rushing into Koenma's personal office. "Did you hear that?! That weird outburst?"

Koenma, who was recently stamping papers, had his head in his hands, disgruntled. Standing up, he groan displeasingly. George quirked a questioning brow.

"THAT, orge," the young ruler stated flatly, "was probably Botan and Negi again." Walking past George and heading to the door, he sighed. "I just hope that they weren't playing with the fireworks again…"

George sweat dropped. "You mean that was them last night with the lights?"

Negi jumped up and down, squealing with delight, his red hair bouncing. It was his third day at Reikai and today Botan had brought his up to the top floor of the palace to shoot some of the leftover fireworks from last year's Reikai festival where they'd just launched some very pretty colors. Botan dusted off her hands from the dust and smiled, winking at Negi.

"And THAT, Negi, was how you "play" with fireworks!" she smirked playfully.

"Can we do it again?" Negi cried again, grabbing her arm and jumping up and down. "Can we?"

"Absolutely NOT!" a new voice came in. Botan and Negi both jumped as Koenma came up the stairs with a deep frown. "Botan, I though I'd told you to stay AWAY from the FIREWORKS!" he grounded out, irked.

Botan smile tightened and she swallowed hard, not liking the mean demeanor in her boss. "Gomen nasai, Koenma-sama, but I was trying to show Negi some of Ningenkai's customs, but I swear, it won't happen again!"

Koenma eyes narrowed tiredly. "I hope not, Botan-chan. I would most certainly hate to see you get punished…" his gaze fell upon Negi. "And as for you, young man, I would like to have a word with you."

Negi shrink back a bit behind Botan, holding onto her sides.

"H-hai, Koenma-sama?" he whimpered nervously, slightly frightened of the baby ruler. Koenma sighed again in frustration.

"Botan, can you please leave the room for a minute?"

No, Koenma-sama, I can't do that," the deity replied good-naturally but her mien told him that she was serious. "Negi is my reasonability and I ust watch him no matter what, under any circumstances!"

Koenma nodded his head slowly, no pleased at all. "Very well…"  
Negi inwardly cheered, still behind Botan, clutching onto her kimono.

Just then, Hinageshi appeared at the doorway. "Excuse me, Botan-chan, but you're need in the training room. Oh, and hello, Koenma-sama, how do you do?"

The young ferry girl gave him a quick bow. Botan sighed tiredly.

"Okay, Hinageshi, I'm coming."

The two left with Negi close behind Botan until Koenma suddenly grabbed him and pulled the little boy towards himself abruptly. Negi gave out a sudden yelp when Koenma covered his mouth with his hand. Holding Negi close to him, up to his face, Koenma frown disgust.

"Listen her, Negi, you better be doing your job or else!" he hissed, softly. "You are starting to get on my last nerves! You better watch yourself, you, I'm warning you, yo brat!" With his last word, he pushed Negi away from him.

Negi eyes softened in fear and he started to whimper. He saw Koenma smile in satisfaction and leave the room.

Damn you, Koenma-baka!

Reaching back, he pulled out a red rose from the back of his hair with his small hands, sniffing it for support. Closing his eyes, he held the single flower above his head and concentrated on it. The petals started to glow an eerie light and separated from the stem, blowing around Negi like a whirlwind. Negi disappeared inside of the blinding light and as it decreased, all that was left were red petals scattered all over the floor and Negi…

A Negi with long, silver hair, a tail, ears on top of his head, golden eyes, claws and a white tunic.

An exact miniature replica of the infamous Youko Kurama stood in the place of the young, bright minded boy. Except for his height, Negi now looked every way like his father, down to his solemn expression.

Botan suddenly poked her head into the room and smiled. "Hey, Negi, are you coming?" She took a good look at him. "You changed back into your kitsne form?"

Negi nodded slowly and walked over to her. She smiled and patted his head fondly as his fox ears twitch slightly. "Well, lets be off, ne?"

"Hai," came the flat tone of the once happy Negi.

===========================================

Kurama walked along down the streets, completely oblivious to his surroundings and the fact that half of the female student body was trotting behind him in a mob. He was going to visit Negi again later that day, after he did his homework and have a nice talk with Hiei.

Kurama cocked his head to the side amusingly. A talk with Hiei…maybe he should just go to the park and wait for his to fall out of a tree…too bad he didn't have Botan's spirit whistle!

Botan…speaking of which, the last time he'd check up on Negi, which was yesterday, he'd gotten word that the deity and Negi were planning on using the fireworks for "fun" that following night. Hopefully, they were mature about that and reconsidered…but knowing Botan, they probably burned the palace down to the ground in ashes.

A smile came over his face and graced his angelic features when he thought of the bubbly grim reaper. Negi has always been so fond of her…and so has he, he'd realized…of course, in a different manner…even hoping that maybe, just mybe, Botan really WAS the mother…

No! I won't let another person I love be destroyed by the Toguro Team!

He frowned. Back then, he'd just thought that she'd meant it as love for a friend--which is what she is, a friend. A very close friend he'd been thinking a awful lot about for the past year, even before Negi had came to him, but recently he'd been looking at her in a different light. She wasn't just he's friend…she was…someone special…

But still, what Negi had said_…"Mommy didn't came…" that thought has been nagging at him for the longest time. What did that mean? That Botan and he weren't meant to be…?_

Oh, why did this have to happen? He was so confused for once in his ningen life!

But who else can have such light lilac eyes?

He just HAVE to talk to Negi about this!

"Oh! Minamino-chan!"

Kurama turned around slowly to see half of his "fan club" suddenly standing behind him. His smile tightened as he noted that the owner of the voice that called out to him was no other than Hitomuri Azul, who was standing in front of the mob.

"Yes? May I help you, Hitomuri-san?" Kurama replied politely, silently wishing Minamino Shiuuchi didn't have a reputation for being sweet and polite.

The mob started to giggle as Azul blushed. "I was wondering if you would…like to see a movie with me later? Or maybe you can come over and help me with my schooling--which I need help with, of course--and I'll cook you dinner?"

Kurama pretended to think about it for a sec. Spend time with these pathetic school girls or spend his time with Negi and Botan…hm. "I'm sorry but I'm very busy, so no I can not."

Azul pouted in sadness. "Oh, phooey…well, um, maybe we can reschedule…?" she implored hopefully.

"Yes…maybe…"

The mob started to squeal. Kurama sweat dropped and turned around to leave.

"Now if you ladies would excuse me, I must be off now."

Maybe I'll see Negi now…

=============================================

Kurama walked down the palaces many hallways, trying to decipher where his son was.

"Excuse me, sir, may I help you?" came a familiar, happy voice. Kurama turned around to see Botan standing behind him with an amuse smile.

"Hello, Kurama-kun, I didn't expect you to be here so early! My,l we weren't expecting you for a few more hours…"

"Oh, yes. Well, I wanted to speak with Negi."

"Wanna know who's your future wife, ne, Kurama-kun?" Botan poked his chest for emphases. Kurama blushed.

"Yes, I'm anxious to know, is all. Maybe I can get him to twell me before I lose my mind."

With that Botan giggled and Kurama laugh. "Well, Negi is in my room, reading. I hope you have better luck trying to get Negi to tell you then I did! But remember, Sore wa unme de (these are fates) so Negi might not even tell YOU! Ja now, I'd best be off before Koenma-sama blows a fuse!"

Kurama watched as Botan scurried down the hall into a rather big room and disappeared behind the door. Kurama smiled good natural and trotted along towards Botan's room.

========================================

"The plans are set now, Koenma-sama," a eerie, husky voice crackled in a dimmed room of Koenma's bedroom chambers. "And now, with the kitsune here, I'm sure you would not be disappointed."

"Very well," came Koenma's small, "baby" voice, "I hope you don't let me down."

=====================================

Kurama opened Botan's bedroom door and saw, to his surprise, a transform Negi sitting ton top of a bed reading an old manuscript. Negi's ears perked up at a familiar chi and looked up. "Hi, daddy!" he greeted, happily as his father approached him.

"Hello, Negi, I hope that you'd been behaving well." Kurama sat down next to him and patted his head fondly.

"…why yes, of course, daddy…what aer you doing here so early?" his gold eyes twinkled in question. Kurama sighed heavily and frowned slightly.

"We need to talk."

====================================

Botan hummed happily to herself in the copy room, trying to get through with her daily chores. But there was a nagging feeling in her guts telling her something…

…that she was being watched…

But that's impossible being they wasn't anyone in the room with her…and no one in sight…which was starting to drive her even more paranoid. Pressing a few buttons on the machine in front of her, the gadget made some whirling sounds as it copied multiple copied of a random document.

She was about to gather them up when she suddenly heard footsteps approaching her. Freaking out, she glanced over her shoulder a bit to see something red…red hair? Kurama-kun?

Gathering up the documents, she turned around.

"Kurama-kun is that--Ahh!" In a shift movement, the person behind her had splashed something in her eyes…something hot and burning, something that HURTED.

Botan collapsed onto the floor, moaning in pain, trying to clear her eyes but to no avail. "Kurama?! Is that you?!"

She tried to open her eyes, only to find out that it burned like fire. "What is this? What's going on?!"

She closed her eyes to try o ease the pain. "Someone, help!!"

Panic filled her mind. If this WAS Kurama…why wasn't he helping her?

A low chuckle was heard in the room. She heard the figure walk out of the room. Kurama?

"Ow…someone please help me!"

Hinageshi entered the room in a rush after hearing all of that screaming. "Botan-chan?! Botan-chan, what happened?!" Kneeling down, she tried to comfort the fallen ferry girl. "We need to get you to the medical lab!!"

=======================================

"I want you to tell me who your mother is, Negi," Kurama repeated once Negi didn't answer him right away. "Who is your mother?"

"…" Negi looked at his feet, not wanted to look at his father's face right now…

"Is it Botan? Negi, is your mother Botan?" Kurama implored softly. Negi frown deepened. Now, he didn't know what to do. If he told Kurama…what would Koenma do…? He couldn't risk it.

"No, it's not," he replied, solemnly.

Kurama couldn't believe his ears. His whole body felt numbed and his heart nearly stopped. His couldn't believe it…he wouldn't believe it!

"It's not Botan…?" he croaked out, strain disbelief all over his voice. Negi looked away, denial and lies planted in his eyes. Kurama growled angrily at his fictitious story. It had to be her! He grasped gently on Negi's shoulders and made him look at him.

"Negi! This isn't a joke anymore! Please tell me who your mother is!" Kurama literally begged softly, pleasingly, still keeping his gaze on Negi's demon form. Negi tried to turn away but couldn't, his father's gaze had some kind of a effect on him…

Those irked, desperate green eyes that so much resembled to a faint memory of pure gold eyes who once was desperately trying to get his mom to wake up from her eternal slumber…those eyes that resembled him crying over him mother's death…resembled his mother's eyes begging her killer to spare her son, her husband…her loved ones…

He couldn't lie anymore, not to him…not to his dad…

"Mommy died protecting all of us from Koenma!" Negi lunged for Kuram's body, starting to cry freely. Kurama mouth opened slightly as he wrapped his arms around Negi.

"Please, explain, Negi."

Negi started to cry louder, "My mommy is Botan…it's her!"

Kurama felt his heart skip a beat. It was really her…Botan was his…

"But you said that Botan wasn't…you said that she wasn't here Negi…"

"…I lied…" Burying his face in Kurama's chest, he sobbed…

=================10 years ahead in the future…=====================

"Mommy, where's daddy?" 6 years old Negi asked as his mom tucked him into bed. Botan smiled.

"Out with your Uncle Hiei (cute, ne?). He'll be back soon and when he does, Otousan will take you swimming by the river."

"Oh, yeah! Now I can't go to sleep!" Negi sat uup in bed, fully awake now. Botan pouted playfully.

"But don't you want your strength for tomorrow? You're a growing boy and you need to rest."

"Yes…I guess your right, Kassan." Negi laid back down and Botan covered him with a blanket again. "Can you sing me a song?"

Botan smile and nodded. "What son would you like to hear tonight?"

"Here I am with open arms waiting for my boy to come to me… And when my baby's here with all his charms, I'll whisper to his ear in secrecy, baby... Funny how all dreams come true. Like a fool I'm into you. The day we met I lost my sanity. Funny how I feel for you. Like a fool I'm into you. You washed away my insecurities…" Negi slowly drifted to a fitful sleep. Botan smiled and kissed his forehead. "Nighty-night, my little Negi. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, isn't that cute?!" A mocking voice came in. Botan turned around to the entrance of the cave to see the silhouette of her old boss, Koenma.

"What are you doing here, Koenma?" she hissed disgustedly. Ever since she and Kurama had married, Koenma had became…well, a jackass. She'd hoped that thing would always get better between them but , of course, it only got worst. "What do YOU want?"

Teen Koenma frown mockingly. "Well, is that how you treat an old friend after all of this time, Botan? Humph, I'm disgusted. What has that baka kitsune did to you?"

Negi, who had woken up with all of the commotion, was hiding behind the curve in the wall, watching his mom argue with someone he'd meet a few time…Koenma, was it?

"What in the hell do you want, baka?!" Botan snarled, glaring at her former boss. Ever since she and Kurama had gotten married, he'd never let it down. She'd hoped that in time he would get over it…

…but it never did happened.

"What do you think?" Koenma snarled back, holding out his arm to reveal a spirit revolver. "To kill your precious son, Negi!"

Botan eyes narrowed and Negi gasped.

"Mommy, watch out!"

Botan turned her head to see her son, scared and frightened. "Don't worry Negi, mommy will protect you!"

Koenma growled, clutching his grip on his spirit revolver. "Do you really thought that I didn't plan anything out in case this happened, Botan? That I didn't knew that you were going to betray me and run off with that baka kitsune--"

"Shut up!" the blue hair girl growled, keeping her ground. Koenma scoffed.

"I'd been planning my revenge for so long…and now I'll start it! Start by taking away your son!"

Botan's eyes flashed dangerously as she outstretched her arm to the side, shielding Negi. "Don't you DARE lay a finger him or you will DIE! You just can't accept the fact that I don't love you, can't you? Why can't you just stop whinning and move oon with your life--"

"SHUT UP!!"

A loud bang was heard throughout the forest. Youko Kurama stopped in his tracks, a sudden nauseous feeling rushing through his guts. "Did you feel that, Hiei?" he ground out. Hiei nodded.

"Something's wrong…" reaching up, he untied the bandages covering his third eye. "We have to get back to the lair!"

====================

Botan legs give out on her as she felt onto the floor, coughing out blood, clutching on her chest where the bullet had pieced. She knew that she was now bleed profoundly, but she had to protect Negi…

"Mommy!" Negi cried and started to run towards her. Botan moaned.

"No, Negi! Stay away!"

Koenma laughed husky.

"Negi, listen to me…" Botan grounded out. "Run, Negi…you must run!"

"B-but mommy--"

"Do what I'd told you NOW! I don't care what happens to me! Now RUN!"

Negi nodded and started to run the opposite way of Koenma, deeper into the hiden passage ways of the lair. Koenma scoffed once again.

"You really think you can get away from me?!" He crackled and aimed the revolver towards Negi. Botan eyes widen on the floor.

"Don't you--"

Koenma eyes narrowed as he shot. Negi felt something piece his arm and lost his balance, falling onto the ground. Botan screamed.

Koenma started to walk past her to Negi…

"No, Kenma, no…don't hurt him…" the blue-hair woman cried ruggedly, having lost too much blood. "I beg of you…stop…"

Koenma stopped in his tracks and turned towards his old fery girl.

"Why? Why should I?"

"It's me you want, isn't it? Leave Negi…if it's me you want, kill me but leave my son alone!"

Negi moaned in pain, his arm bleed profoundly now. He could only hear bits and bits of the conversation his mom and Koenma were having…

Koenma smirked evilly. "That was what I was planning on all along…to kill you…and to use your son against you and have him change the future."

He smirk widened. "I'll see you later, Botan!" He raised up his revolver at her. "Your son will be safe…as long as he follows my instructions…and as for that pathetic husband of yours…he will suffer."

==========================

"BOTAN?!" Youko Kurama cried as he rushed back into the lair with Hiei close behind. He saw Botan on the floor and gasped, a juggle of emotions running through him, numbing his heart. He kneeled down next to her and gather her in his arms. "Botan…? Botan, please wake up!"

Botan stirred slightly, opening her eyes. "Kurama?"

"Yes, It's me." Kurama's eyes started to water as his tunic started to soak in the red blood coming from the wound near her chest. Botan cough out more blood. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, koishii…" Botan said slowly, "Koenma took Negi…!"

Kurama's eyes flashed. "Negi?! Koenma?! What was he doing here?!"

"To…to destroy us, Kurama…I'm sorry…I could protect him…"

Kurama teeth bared as he held his wife closer. "Don't leave me…" he whispered, wispy. "Onegai…don't go…"

Tears flowed freely down her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Koishii…Ai shiteru…now and forever…I love…you…"

Kurama chocked on his tears, which were now sliding slowly down his eyes. "I love you too, Botan. Ai shiteru, I'd always have, always will. Please don't leave me…"

Botan eyes softened and buried closer to his chest. Kurama held her closer. "Good bye Hiei," she croaked out Hiei gasped and his eyes soften. She knew he was in the room…?

He approached closer to her and touch her hand. "Goodbye, Botan…please, don't leave us…"

Kurama closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her. Hiei let go.

"We can heal you…just hold on…"

Botan shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. "It's too late…I'm sorry…" Sh looked up at him and managed a small smile, tears brimming in her eyes. "No matter where I am…"

"My heart will always stay with your," Kurama chocked, finishing her sentence. He end down and softly kissed her. "I love you."

Botan eyes closed again.

This time, they didn't opened…

"Botan?! No!! COME BACK!!"

=================================

Negi cried freely as he watched his mom and dad in a spirpti form Koenma had placed on him, outside of the cave. Koenma smirked.

"We're leaving," he said before he dragged Negi off.

Bye mom…bye dad…Ai shiteru…forever…

=======================================

Wow…that was so sad!! Wahhh! I almost started crying! ::wipe eyes:: I'm sorry for it being so sad for some people…and I'm sorry for the language. This was a long chappie…took me about 2 or 3 hours and I'm tired…::yawns:: PLEASE review. ANYONE can, so why not you? You don't even have to be a MEMBER to review, if that's what stopping you!!! Thank you for those who review the last few chapters!! You guys are the greatest!

Whitedragoness: Nice to hear from you once again! Thank you. Here's the next chapter!

yen-chan-27: Wow! Thank you, I'm so honored! ::bows:: As always, nice to hear from you again!

Botan and Kurama lover: Hello once again! So nice to hear from you! You're always so encouraging!! I'm glad that you like it! As for all your questions about Botan, hopfully all of them were answered

angel-trump: ::feels honored:: As always, I love hearing from you! I'm not worthy! Well, here's the next chapter!

Carri: Here's the next chappie! Thank you for reviewing, I feel so special!

KitsuneGirl: Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad that you're interested in this!

Lady of Roses: Hello once again, so great to hear from you!! Here's the next chappie! Now you no that Koenma IS evil!

KenshinGal128: Lol. Maybe I will later…here's the next chappie, hope you liked it!


	5. Negi's PastPart II

::sniff, sniff:: Okay, here is Negi's past--part II. After I'd finish reading the reviews, I almost cried--I made so many people cried/wanna cried with the last chappie. I guess this one is sad--but that as sad as Negi's past-part I.

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me…I only own Little Negi in here! If I did own YYH, Kur/Bot would already be together

Now that we'd accomplished that, lets begin, ne? And as always, please review and give me some advice. ::bows:: Arigatou.

=========================================

RECAP OF CHAPPIE 4!!!

__

Negi cried freely as he watched his mom and dad in a spirit form Koenma had placed on him, outside of the cave. Koenma smirked.

"We're leaving," he said before he dragged Negi off.

****

Bye mom…bye dad…Ai shiteru…forever…

End of RECAP!!!

=========================================

"Botan?! Botan, What happened?!" Ayame cried as she rushed into the medical lab. Botan was lying on the lab table as numerous Reikai doctors hovered over her, trying to help her eyes. Botan was moaning silently to herself, the stinging that was caught in her irises not ever comparing to her memories left by it.

What happened to her? Who attacked her? At first glance, the attacker looked at lot like Kurama but he wouldn't have ever harm her…would he? And even if it did LOOK like him, she couldn't be sure; she wasn't able to get a good look at the intruder, let alone look at him at all. Clutching her eyes close, her felt a warm liquid sep through her lids, slightly soothing the pain.

Ayame ran over to Koenma, who was currently standing aside, looking on expressionless, when she knew that everyone was ignoring her. Clutching onto his arm, she glanced worriedly at Botan, and then back at her boss with wide eyes.

"Koenma-sama, what happened?"

Koenma bit his pacifier slowly, looking on as the doctors tried to clear Botan's eyes. Sighing, he glance at the older ferry girl tiredly. "Someone had attack her in the copying room. They'd splashed some chemical in her eyes."

Ayame let out a shaky cry. "Is she going to be okay, Koenma-sama?"

"I don't know, Ayame."

After a few more attempts, one of the doctors finally step back and glance at Koenma.. "We managed to get the stuff out of her eyes," he proclaimed successfully. "However, the condition on her eyes will depend on Botan-san once she opens them. Hopefully, she'll still be able to see but it's not looking so good…"

Koenma nodded and walked over to him. "Thank you very mush. May I see her now?"

"Yes, of course, Koenma-sama."

Koenma slowly approached the blue-haired girl who was now sitting on the lab table, rubbing her eyes. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Botan-chan?"

Botan turned in surprised when she felt someone touch her and opened her eyes in shocked. She couldn't see anyone...in fact, she could see anything at all. She blinked again. "Koenma-sama? Is that you?" She rubbed her eyes. And opened them. Nothing. What?! She started to panick. Sure the stinging pain was gone but still! For what sacrifice? "Why can't I see?!" she cried hysterically. The whoel room stopped all activitied and turn towards her. Botan galbbed onto Koenma's arm. "WHY CAN'T I SEE?! Koenma-sama, what in the 7 worlds happened?! It's DARK!!"

Koenma frowned worriedly. "Botan-chan? Can you see me?"

"NO!"

Koenma grabeed her shoulder and had her focusing on him. "Botan-chan, listen to me." Botan silence nervously. "Kurama has blinded you!"

=========================================

Kurama felt sick, completely and utterly sick. His heart feltt like it'd stoopped and his blood ran cold--numb. And fury anger ran through him, along with onfusion, fear and frustration. "Negi…" he place Negi on the floor and kneeled in front of him, grabbing onto his shoulders firmly. "Are you saying that KOENMA killed Botan? Is that it? He killed her that day?"

Negi ears flattened to his head in rage as he remembered that day. "Yes. That freak came when you and Uncle Hiei were out training. Then he kidnapped me and forced me into his plan…"

__

===============10 years ahead into the future…==================

"Alright, you little twerp!" Koenma hollered as he threw little Negi onto a chair in the middle of his bedroom chambers. "Sit down and shut up. Now that I've got you…it' time to begin my plan."

Negi bit back his tears and stood up, fist balled, eyes flashing. "You MONSTER! What do you want with me?! Why in the 7 realms did you hurt my mom! You bastard!!" With his last word, Negi started to run towards the teen ruler, running to attack. Koenma snorted as Negi approached him, punching him in the face. Negi struggled to his feet, fire raging through his small body. Reachjng back, he pulled a seed from his hair, turning it into a whip. "DIE!!"

Koenma eyes widened at Negi. He knew that his was the great Youko Kurama's son but who knew the little brat knew how to fight? Of course Youko would've thought him how to fight but still! His skills are way too advance for someone his age!

Negi neared him with his whip in hand, ready to attack the sickening man. "You don't deserve to live! You shall repay for killing my mom!!"

Koenma would've freaked out right then to a 7 year old if it wasn't for his plan. His fear disappeared, replaced with a sinister look.

"If you kill me, Negi, I swear I'll make sure your father and uncle are killed as well. You wouldn't want that, now will you?"

Little Negi's eyes softened. Kil his father and Uncle Hiei? No, he couldn't let that happen! He hasd to protect his father…he growled in frustration, disintegrating his whip.

"What do you want?"

"Ah…now we are at right terms," Koenma chuckled evily, sittingf down in his chair. "Of course, Negi, you were told about me? Prince Koenma of Reikai?"

Negi frowned. "Yes. Koenma who fell in love with my mom and tried to take her away from my father. Who wouldn't know you?"

Koenma's eyes narrowed at Negi's explaination. "You better watch what you say to me, Negi. You don't know what I am captiable of. As of what you'd said, yes, I was in love with your mother. To be frank, I'm still am. That is why I'd brought you here with me to Reikai. I'd known of your mother's and father's "feeling" for each other and hads been anticipating this day."

"If you knew this than why didn't you just let them be?!" Negi hissed back, irked. To him, Koenma is nothing but a lowly piece of scum.

Koenma klenaed back, smiling. "Negi, Negi, you should know whatever I want, I get. I am the prince of Reikai after all. But enough with the details, here is my plan--"

"And if I don't agree to be apart of it?" Negi shot back. Koenma smile widened.

"I shall kill your father and Hiei." Once Negi had silence, Koenma continued. "I want you to go into the past. To maek an explaination short, you, little Negi, shall convince your father that Botan is not your real mother--"

"NEVER!" Negi reached back into his hair and got a seed out. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now!"

Koenma started to lose his patience. "Then I shall kill your father in this time and the past…thus you will cease to exist with you mom and dad forever in the dark world."

Negi froze.

"Now," Koenma continued, "you shall convince Kurama that you mother is some other pathetic Ningen and you leave Botan to me. You do that and at least you will have your father to hang onto."

Negi didn't look convinced. "You said that my mom and dad fell in love, though. What if they fall in love either way?"

Koenma laughed calmly. "No, you left that little detail to me. I shall get Botan, you wait and see. As for you, you better do as I say--or else you shall be living in a world of hell! Consider this your first an only warning!"

==========================================

Negi sighed. "And that's when I came here…" he whispered, as though ashamed of himself. "Koenma no Baka was planning this all along…and force me to lie to you. He's going to make Okassan mad at you so that he can ruin you of the future."

Kurama eyes flashed with anger. "So Koenma was playing all of us all this time," he growled through bared teeth. Then realization hit him. "Oh no, I left her alone by herself!"

Negi suddenly yelped went Kurama grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, dodging various ogres and ferry girls, making his way to the copy room where he'd last seen his soon-to-be wife.

"Daddy, what are you--"

"Damn, she's not here!" Kurama cried in frustration once seeing the empty room. Turning around, his eyes roamed the area in search for any signs of the missing ferry girl. None.

Bending down, he focus his gaze on Negi. "Do you know where your mother is, Negi?!" hwe asked, trying to do so calmly.

Negi shook his head. "I was in the quarters all afternoon."

Kurama growled through his teeth and banged his fist on the nearest wall. Some workers stopped to look at him for a second before resuming to their jobs. Just then, something ran into his back and he jumped in surprise. Negi gazed behind his father to see who had just bumped into him. There, Hinageshi looked flushed and worried.

"Hinageshi, do you--" Kurama started when the younger ferry girl grabbed a hold of Kurama's arm.

"Kurama-san, you are needed in the medical base right now!!"

===========================================

"Okass--I mean, Botan!" Negi cried as he ran into the medical base, ignoring the deadly glare Koenma was giving him. Botan's head flashed up as footsteps neared her and she felt Negi hug her from the front.

"Hello, Negi," she replied slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Kurama slowly and indecently walked up the blue-headed girl, eye fixed on her eyes. They were…different. Not full of life and sparkly anymore. Now…

…they were plain and dull, a deep void.

"B-Botan-chan?" he called out softly. Botan looked up from Negi and at Kurama…

__

…through him.

And blinked. Once…twice…

"Kurama?"

"Yes--"

Koenma looked on with a light smirk on his features.

"--It's me, Botan."

Slowly, Botan stood up, placing Neggi down…

…and walked to Kurama, stopping in front of him.

Her reached her hand out, towards his face….

__

…and caressed his cheek for a second…

"Kurama chan…"

__

…and then she slapped him…

…hard across his face.

Negi gasped, Koenma stood there with a satified grin. The whoel room silence and looked on at the two.

Kurama frozed in his spot, not knowing what to say or do. His eyes softened in confusion and feared. _What did Koenma do…? _Slowly he turned back to her. Back to Botan.

She lowered her hand to her side, eyes watery. He blinked. _What DID Koenma do?_

"Botan-chan…?" he asked one more time, ignoring the stringing feeling in his cheek. Botan clutched a fist over his head.

__

And she looked at him.

"Koenma-sama said…"

__

What did Koenma said?

"…you blinded me, Kurama."

__

What?!

"I hate you."

=========================================

Thank you to those who review!!!

****

Saiyan under cover: I'm sorry that you were gonna cry ::blushes:: Well, here's the next chappie!

****

Serena: I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it!!

****

Yen-chan-27: Here's the next chappie so please don't cry!! I hope that all of your questions were answered in this chapter and I'm sorry that you were left confused.

****

KitsuneGirl: I'm glad you think so!

****

Botan and Kurama lover: I'm glad that you like it! Yes, Koenma is one isn't he? I hope that all of your curiosity were answered.

****

Animegirl007: I'm glad you think this is good . I'm sorry you are crying! Here the next chappie!!

****

kawaii Rikku-chan: Here's the next chappie! And, yes, I'd read "The reson." UDATE IT SOON!!!

****

Brendamitsdarffer: Wow, I'm honored that you like it!!

****

Tala ishtar: I'm glad you think so!

****

Whitedragoness: It was sad, ne? And I guess Hiei can have a soft spot! As for the pairing, yes I can do that (do you want me to pair her up with Hiei or Koenma?)

****

KenshinGal128: I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, Koenma will pay!

****

Lady of Roses: Yes, Koenma is EVIL, ne? Look at him now! ::blushes:: I'm sorry I made you hate Koenma more now. As you can see, I dun like him either! . Here's the next chapter!

****

Inuloverfreak14: I'm sorry it made you cry!! I'm ghald you reviewed!! And I read you fic, "Broken Destiny" and it's REALLY GOOD! You you betta update it soon!

****

That's all from me peoples. And as always, REVIEW! Thank you.

__

Oh, and those who like EVIL fics, please check out my newest fic, "Please, Don't Hurt Me." Yes, this is another Kurama/Botan fic so if you wanna read a DARK, EVIL fic of them, then please try that out!! Thank you.


	6. We Got Trouble, Kitsune!

Okay now, here it is, chapter 6. Read and enjoy, and as always, please review.

===========================================

**__**

Daily Recap…

She lowered her hand to her side, eyes watery. He blinked. _What DID Koenma do?_

"Botan-chan…?" he asked one more time, ignoring the stringing feeling in his cheek. Botan clutched a fist over his head.

__

And she looked at him.

"Koenma-sama said…"

__

What did Koenma said?

"…you blinded me, Kurama."

__

What?!

"I hate you."

=============================================

Two dark, golden eyes looked sorrowfully out into the horizon out on one steep cliff. His long, silver hair blew wildly in the wind; night was descending fast. But he didn't care anymore; why should he? His whole world was taken from him, his reason fro living. Now what? He now has no other means to live…

Hiei and Hinageshi eyes pitifully at the fallen Youko from a distant. Covering her face with one hand to cover up her tears, Hinageshi sobbed.

"Although Botan-chan and myself are no longer ferry girls, wwe were still connected by a certain link…I was in the nearby village medical hut when I sense that something was wrong…like a part of me was being ripped out…" slowly, she drifted to her knees, tears falling down the side of her pale face, voice shaking uncontrollably. "Hiei-kun…what happened? Why didn't you protect her?!"

As quiet and solemn Hiei is, he was shocked at her last statement. _Why didn't I protect her..? _Her or Negi? He was hit with a stab of guilt. Yes. Why didn't her stayed with her? Why didn't he see this coming? Why wasn't he there for them when they needed him most?__

The sobbing of Hinageshi drove him back to reality.

To his own revulsion, Hiei found himself kneeing down next to her, placing a light hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Hinageshi shook her head violently and continued to sobbed out.

"H-h-Hiei-kun! Youko-kun! Get…get Botan-chan back!!" she wailed miserably. Hiei bit his bottom lip. Slowly, not sure what to do, he place he arm gently around her shoulder.

"Hinageshi, we can't change the past…"

Hinageshi wailed again and buried her face in his chest. "I don't care, I want her back!!"

Suddenly, Youko Kurama's eyes widened, and he bared his teeth in a small smirk.

"I have a plan."

===========================================

The whole room fell silent. Negi's eyes widened in shock as he atood aside, watching silently. Ayame and Hinageshi stood behind Koenma, baffled and too afraid to talk now. In all their time in knowing Botan, they'd NEVER seem he hit someone, let alone one of her closest friends!

And Koenma smirked in satisfaction; he plan was going on perfectly!

Kurama ignored in slight stinging on his cheek; it wasn't even in comparison to the stinging deep in his heart.

She slapped him!! Botan SLAPPED him!!

Looking into her eyes, he searched for a reason. None; her eyes were blank, fuled with an unrequited hatred…

What has Koenma done?!

But wait…

__

"Koenma-sama said…you blinded me, Kurama."

Blinded? Was she blinded? Was that it?

But he didn't do anything!!

Botan's hand quivered in anger she didn't even knew she possessed. She couldn't see but she knew that the whole room was watching her now and she knew that the person who'd blinded she was standing right in front of her. Then she felt it; the atmosphere shifted and she could FEEL that he was reaching out to her, to her face, to her eyes. But before he could touch her, she harshly whipped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Kurama pulled his hand away in shock as his eyes widened. Sure Botan wasn't as strong as the others but now aside from his cheek and heart hurting, his hand did now too. Like she suddenly possessed a power all of a sudden; the power of detestation and anger…

Detestation and anger from HIM.

The whole room watched on silently, daring not to make a sound while Koenma inward chuckled at the two fallen couple.

"Botan! Don't you don't understand!!" a new voice broke threw the silence. Koenma head shoot down and he glared at it's owner: Minamino Negi, Kurama Negi, whatever his name is. His eyes flared angrily and his fists balled up as he saw Botan looked at Little Negi (relatively speaking, of course) in question.

Botan blinked. "Negi what are you talking about?"

Negi balled him fist. "Botan, you are my--"

"Guards!!" Koenma suddenly roared out of no where. Instantly, numerous orgres came out of he shadow and grabbed onto Kurama. The kitsune bared his teeth in anger; he should've known better that Koenma was going to do this.

A ogre grabbed and lifted up Negi and he cried out in horror. Botan heard him and whirled her head around, trying to figure out what was going on. _Damn…I can't see anything…!! _A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Botan-chan, it's me," Ayame's voice whispered. "You must move away from here, Koenma-sama's orders."

She didn't budge. "Demo…what's going on?!"

"Trouble," the older ferry girl replied as she gently but firmly moved the reluctant Botan away to a corner.

Negi eyes flared as he kicked the ogre that held him hard in the stomached. "Let me go you stupid, mean BAKA!" (a/n: well he has Youko Kurama's personality, ne? ;)

Botan's eyes widened in shock. "Ayame! What are they doing to Negi?" she cried as Ayame moved her to a safe distant from the scene. Ayame sighed in distraction.

"Nothing, Botan-chan. Just, onegai, follow me…" she pleaded as she lead her blinded friend out of the room. Kurama saw this and he anger rose to a blood boil. He turned to face Koenma who was smirking at him so had, his face was about to split.

"What did you say to her, Koenma no Baka?!"

Koenma looked at him, mocked-horridly. "My, nothing kitsune. Guards, take them away from my palace!!"

Kurama growled. "You…bastard! You no-good lying, cheat bastard! You PLANNED this all from the beginning, didn't you?!"

Koenma sighed at how arrogant he was. "Guards, please take them away from my site!"

The ogres took Negi away as he started to fight back, thrashing about. Kurama hunged his head; this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Negi, stop."

Negi froze and looked at his father. "W-why?" he sputtered, shocked and confused.

Glaring at Koenma, Kurama growled again. If he and Negi fight, that was what Koenma was anticipating. No, he can't give Koenma what he wants.

__

Only one thing I can do.

"We'll leave."

==================================================

"That son of a bit did WHAT?!" Yusuke bolster voice rang throughout the city. After Kurama and Negi had left the Reikai palace, they went over to the ramen place where he, Hiei and Kuwabara were all were hanging out in to tell them what had happened. Keiko had, obliviously, gone out with Shizuru or something or else she would've yelled and punched Yusuek for being so loud.

Negi's fox ears (still in his Youko from ) suddenly twitched abruptly. A sudden wave of spirit energy suddenly shocked through him. Opening his senses, he sensed it…someone was coming towards their direction--fast.

__

Someone is coming…and…-he sniffed the air-_ Oi!! That chi! I know that chi! _His eyes widened in surprise. Could it be--_?_

Kurama head hanged. "Yes, and now because of what that Baka Koenma had told her, Botan-chan--"

Before he could say another word, the door busted opened violently and a huge blow of hot air blasted onto the spirit detectives. Hiei dooged for over, Kuwabara scream and tried to block the hot air from hitting his iface and Yusuke ducked down. But before Kurama had time to react, a gust of sand surrounded him as he suddenly felt himself being lift above the air, pushed against the wall, now crushing his back behind him. Two clawed hands held him firmly with ease, a white tail whipping viciously behind the captor.

Kurama opened his bright emerald eyes, only to become face to face with dark, golden ones.

And a tail.

And fox ears.

__

…Youko Kurama.

Kurama blanched in surprise, eyes widening.

"Youko--" his air supply was cut short was Youko suddenly tightened his grip on him, shoving him deeper into the stone wall behind him.

"Minamino Shuuchi?" the kitsune splat out, solemnly.

Kurama slowly nodded.

Youko tightened his grip on the human, Minamino Shuuchi, shirt, ready to tear his body a half any second.

"You," he hissed, deadly and solemnly, venomously. "Where is my wife?!"

===========================================

And there you have it!! Thank you to the following who should all get gold metals!!

****

Anon: I'm sorry I am but as you can see, I dun like Koenma! I'm glad you like it, and hope you liked this chappy!!

****

Botan and Kurama lover: I'm glad you like it!! As for your other questions…0.o I hoep that I can answer them soon…

****

Serena: I'm glad that you think so!!

****

Tailchaser: Kay, kay, here's the next chapter! You can dry your eyes now!! I'm sorry I made you cry!

****

kawaii Rikku-chan: Hi! Muwhahaha! Well, I guess everyone has to wait and see what happens, ne?

****

Mitsu Flame: Don't worry, maybe I can fix that!!

****

Darling Chii: Kay, here's the next chappie! Hopefully, Negi can fix things…

****

Saiyan under cover: Lol. Yeah, Botan slapped him out of reflexes, I guess. It's okay to ask questions. I guess I should've mention it: the answer is "no" he doesn't no. (I guess he's away on a business trip! ) I hope you liked this chappie!

****

KenshinGal128: Naïve, yes. Well, we all know Botan, she's…Botan!! Hopefully, this chappie answer your question.

****

Kitsune-0503: Yeah!! I'm glad your enjoying it!!

****

Hikibou: Well, here's the next xhappie, hope you liked it!!

****

angel lover: You can put your pillow down cause here's the next chappie!! Hai, he is mean, ne?

****

??????????: I'm glad you like it!! Here's the next chappie. Don't worry, Koenma shall pay! Muhahaha!

****

Whitedragoness: I'm glad you like it! And it's my pleasure amillion! It'll be fun to put those two together! Koenma=evil!

****

KitsuneGirl: I dunno about the ending (I'm making it up as I go along!) Thank you!!

****

Brendamitsdarffer: Here's the next chappie!! Wow ::sparkle eyes:: I feel so honor!!! You really like it?! ::SQUEE!!::

****

Inuloverfreak14: I'm glad you like my story!! Don't worry, maybe Negi can fix it all!

****

Lady of Roses: I'm glad you liked it!! ::hides:: I'm sorry I made her blind!! Don't worry, Koenma shall pay!! ::evil laugh here::

YEAH!!! WE BROKE OUR RECORD!!! **((please tell me if I'd forgotten anyone!!))**

18 reviews!! (the record is 15) THANK YOU TO ALL TJHOSE WHO REVIEW!! AI SHITERU!! ::HUGS:: I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Because of this, I will put in a **contest**: First 5 people who reviews with an idea (**_any at ALL whatsoever) _**that they will like to happen in this fic shall get their wish! But please, we all can't kill Koenma yet!! ::bows:: thank you!!

****


	7. Enter Youko Kurama!

"Did anyone knew that Kurama PROPOSED to Botan in Yu Yu Hakusho 2?! Also, according to my "research" earlier in the series, the two had gone out 2 times and kissed twice!! I was REALLY shock when I'd found this out…now I REALLY want to se Yu Yu Hakusho 2 to see if it's true and to see it for myself! But I don't even know what it is! (Yu Yu Hakusho has a second series?) So anyone with any information on it, PLEASE tell me!! I'm desperate now!!"

**_Earlier I'd posted up this A/N before removing it becuse I had originally planned to take it off when the real chapter 7 came out so here it is!_ **

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me

I'm sorry for how short this chappie is ;; I promise the next oe will be longer with, finally, ACTION!!

…::……::……::……::……::……::……::……::…

****

Recap of chapter 6::

Kurama opened his bright emerald eyes, only to become face to face with dark, golden ones.

And a tail.

And fox ears.

…Youko Kurama.

Kurama blanched in surprise, eyes widening.

"Youko--" his air supply was cut short was Youko suddenly tightened his grip on him, shoving him deeper into the stone wall behind him.

"Minamino Shuuchi?" the kitsune splat out, solemnly.

Kurama slowly nodded.

Youko tightened his grip on the human, Minamino Shuuchi, shirt, ready to tear his body a half any second.

"You," he hissed, deadly and solemnly, venomously. "Where is my wife?!"

End of recap.

…::……::……::……::……::……::……::…...::…

"Where. Is. My. Wife?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed at his captor. There was no way he was being intimidated by…himself. But THAT Was what was bothering him: He is Shuuichi Minamino--and Youko Kurama. And now…

….Youko Kurama is RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE, choking him to death!

What the hell was going on?!

Behind them, Hiei got up and unsheathe his sword, aiming it at Youko's neck. The kitsune though didn't seem to budge or become anxious by it. Without even turning his hard gaze off of his reincarnation, he snarled.

"Point that thing at me one more time Hiei and I'll ripe out your throat."

For a spilt second, Hiei pulled back slightly, startled. At the same time, Yusuke managed to get off the floor with Kuwabara, who were now joining in on the action.

Yusuke took on a defensive stance behind Hiei, looking on slightly confused. "Okay, I don't know who you think you are, Kitsune, but that is our friend you have there by a death grip and you better--"

"DADDY!!"

Youko's ears immediately jerked up min surprise as Negi suddenly flew across the room from no where, embraced Youko Kurama from behind by the tail. Kurama eyes widened.

"Negi!!"

Abruptly, Youko released Kurama onto the floor and turned around, to come face to face with another fox resembling a lot like himself. His eyes immediately brightened up as he took the young kitsune into his arms. "Negi, it's you. Thank the 4 gods."

Kurama sulked down onto the floor, breathing labored by having nearly choked to death. Negi tail swayed back and forth happily (he still in his demon form. This must really be QUITE a sight…).

"Daddy!! Yay!" He hugged Youko closer. "It's really you! How…how did you get here to the past?"

"That's what I would like to know," Hiei growled as he placed his swarod back into the sheathe. "There is no way to time travel unless accompanied by messengers from Reikai themselves to open up the Ningenkai portal." Standing up, Kurama brushed himself off, still slightly irked at what just happened to him by his "other self." Youko Kurama grinned toothily.

"Hello, Shuuichi. Thank you for taking care of my son by the way."

"Explain yourself."

Youko Kurama frowned, placing Negi down to bore his gaze on the human in front of him. "I came here from the future…to get MY wife and Negi. As for how I got here, Negi, your Uncle Hiei," Hiei eyes narrowed in shocked, "and that ferry girl, using her powers, opened a portal to your world for me. I knew that hanging around that ditzy, clumsy girl would pay of sometime."

Kuwabara scrunched up his face in confusion. "A ditzy, clumsy ferry girl? You mean Botan-chan opened up the portal to Ningenkai for you?"

Youko face turned solemn at "her" name. "Iie. It was her friend, Hinageshi who showed me the gateway."

"Then who's your wife?" Yusuke asked, annoyed. Kurama face flushed. It all the chaos they'd been through with Botan and her being blinded and everything, he'd forgot to tell his friends that…

Youko smirked as he turned to Yusuke. "Botan. My mate name is Botan."

All gaze turned to Kurama. He nodded in affirmation.

And Yusuke and Kuwabara, with their utmost restraint…

…started laughing their heads off. Hiei snickered for a second before regaining his composer and his face being emotionless.

"You…you and BOTAN together?!" Kuwabara gasped through his laughs. "That's…that is so weird!"

Youko shot a death glare at the orange-hair ningenm but he was laughing to much to notyice. Yusuke snorted.

"The Great Youko Kurama and beloved Shuuichi Minamiono…got married to the number one most ditzy, bubbly, perky ferry girl in Reikai!"

Youko snarled and anger and bared his fangs and claws at them. Kurama took a seed form his hair. "You want to say something else, pathetic ningens?" Youko snarled at the sdame time Kurama had said, "You want to say that again, you guys?"

The two silenced.

"Good." the two replied in unison.

Turning back to Kurama, he frowned. "Where is she?"

Negi tugged on his dad's tail to get his attentiopn. "Daddy, mommy's mad at you again."

Kurama and Youko turned to little Negi. Negi sweat-dropped but smile innocently. "In fact, she's mad at the BOTH of you!"

…::……::……::……::…Back to the future……::……::……::…...::

The sun was setting in the horizon as Hiei started to make his way to the hideout cave he shared with Botan, Youko and Negi. Good luck, Kitsune. _Kill that Koenma for me…_

"Hiei-kun?" a voice called out. He turned around to come face to face with Hinageshi. She blushed and hung her head down, her red tresses falling in front if her face. Hiei quirked a questioning brow.

"What is it, onna?"

Hinageshi shook her head, as though fighting with herself about something, stopped and looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "Did I do the right thing? By opening up the portal to the past, did I do the right thing? I'd just betrayed Lord Koenma-sama…and Botan-chan may be so hurt right now…can Youko really bring back Botan and Negi…?"

Hiei eyes softened at the younger ferry guide. It is true that she did got on his nerves at some points, but then again, ho didn't? he sighed reassuringly.

"The kitsune can take care of that, even if it kills him. Mate are very protective of their loved ones and he will die for her." He walked up to her as her face reddened and hesitantly reached out and wiped away a stray tear. "Everything will be fine and before you know it, Botan-chan will be back to her usually old perky self. " Hinageshi looked at him sadly but nodded her head anyways. Hiei eyes feel half-lidded. "We mustn't loss our hope."

"I know…" she felt another tear fall down her face. When she reached up to whip it away, her hand brushed against Hiei's and she vulnerably entangled their fingers together. Hiei looked on, emotionless, solemn. "I know…"

…::……::……::……::……::……::……::……::…

Botan sat in her chambers silently. Sure, she wasn't used to sitting so still and quietly but this was an exception she guess. She could see. She could ride her oar around the blue skies like she use to. She couldn't do anything much. Except sit there, letting one of the younger girls brush her long blue hair and dress her up like a doll.

Kurama…

That name send shivers down her spine. Kurama…blinded…me. For ome reason, her heart pounding roughly in her chest whenever she would think of that. Deep down, she felt like that really wasn't true…but how can she deny it when everyone around her is telling her that?

Could it be that he wasn't really her friend to begin with? Have she fallen for the great kitsune know fro his master thievery and his infamous legend?

Yes. She has.

Slowly, she laid down on her bed on cried.

Cried her heart out.

Kurama.

…::……::……::……::……::……::……::…...::

Thank you to all who review chapter 6 and the author's note::

Whitedragoness: Hiei and Hinageshi are cute! I'll try to pair them up much more! I'm glad you like my story!!

Cricket-chan: Nice idea. I'm glad you like my fic! How did the Swim Meet go?!

John Cena's Basketball Star: Hopefully, you r question was answered in this chapter. I so glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter!

Tailchaser: I can get VERY emotion at times ::sniff:: Like that! ;; Anyways, I hope you like this chappie and hope that your question got answered! BTW, did you find out anything on your "search?"

what a scene: Glad you like it!! ::feels honored:: And story about the "cliff-hanger." Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And according to other people and site, the K/B moments really did happened but…I dunno. Gotta go do more research…

someone…: ::feels special:: Really? You really love it? ::squee:: Hope you like this chapter!!

**KitsuneGirl: **::sighs:: We can't kill him yet…I'm glad you liked it. I guess Youko REALLY wanted to know where his wife is…Hey! That's a REALLY good idea with Negi!! ::evil laugh here::

Kitsune-0503: Me, too! I really want to see that if iut was true!! ::sighs:: I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

Runaway Kogoro: ::sighs:: …thank you for telling me that. At least now I know. Wow, you use to live in Japan?! What other OAV do yo have?

Darling Chii: I never did either. I fuond out about it on other K/B site out there. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!

Animegirl007: I didn't either! I would too but, like you said, it is just a rumor…but…Anyways, hope you liked this chappie!!

Genkaimaster: It's okay. I'm not confused. I hope you liked this chapter!!

Alright, kiddies, time to review! I just love hearing from you all!


	8. Confusion and fun erupts

Okay, okay, before anyone goes crazy on me, I'm sorry for not updating sooner demo I have a VERY good reason! Listen: my computer crashed on me!! A lot of my folders got deleted, including the developing chapter of "Please, Don't hurt me" AND the sequel of "Death is my Heaven"!!! Not to include the underdevelopment of the pervious chapter 8 of this story! (Childhood friends, ne?" has been updated prior though! ) But I know that I still had to rewrite this chappie so…is did! Enjoy!

Warnings: um…Kurama might be a little OOC in this but maybe not. (just a LITTLE! Some people might not even notice anything wrong!) Depends on how you look at it. Plus, it's actually pretty cute! ; Oh yeah, and Jin might be a little "loonier" than usually but that might be a good thing!

-------------------------------------------------------

Let's do the recap, shall we?

Youko snarled and anger and bared his fangs and claws at them. Kurama took a seed form his hair. "You want to say something else, pathetic ningens?" Youko snarled at the same time Kurama had said, "You want to say that again, you guys?"

The two silenced.

"Good." the two replied in unison.

Turning back to Kurama, he frowned. "Where is she?"

Negi tugged on his dad's tail to get his attention. "Daddy, mommy's mad at you again."

Kurama and Youko turned to little Negi. Negi sweat-dropped but smile innocently. "In fact, she's mad at the BOTH of you!"

-------------------------------------------------

She waited…and waited…

But the air still stayed silent and still. Shifting her position on her bed to sitting up, the young, blue haired girl sighed. Maybe they'd forgot about her…? Yep, that seemed to be the case. Usually, since she was always cooped in her room, the other ferry girls would send in the younger ferry girls-in-training to keep her company.

No one has showed up to see her in 3 days.

Maybe they were all busy? Yes, that must be it. They were all too busy training and delivering souls. Without her, she must've burdened everyone with the extra load to carry with one less ferry girl. Darn. She was getting in the way…great job, Botan.

A sudden motion shook her out of her daze as she heard the door opening. Instantly, she perked up. She can't let others see her so down, can she?

She heard her guest entering and closing the door behind him. Apparently, there were two visitor who came to see her.

"So it's true, isn't it? You'd lost your eye-sight because of Kurama-kun? My, my, how sad. I though that he was a good fellow and all this happens…tsk, tsk, you know!"

Jerking her head up to the voice, Botan gasped. "J-j-jin?"

The jolly elf chuckled and gave out a laugh. "Yep, yep, it's me and Touya here, too! Hinageshi told us what happened so we thought that we pay you a visit!"

A genuine smile played her lips as Botan got up and ran over to him. Reaching out to find his position, she hugged him happily. "You don't know how good it is to hear you…to have you here. It's all been way to quiet around the palace!" She pouted as she pulled away, wagging her finger. "My, they don't let me do anything around here! I think that I'm going to go insane just sitting here by myself, day in and day out, listening to nothing but darkness!"

A second voice suddenly piped out, chuckling. Touya moved next to Jin and smirked.

"We see that you are still the same old Botan…have they been treating you right?" the blue haired boy asked. Botan blinked, her pale, purple eyes sparking with question.

"Why yes, they have. Why do you ask?"

"…Because…" Touya trailed off, looking at Jin smirking. Botan quirked an eyebrow in question. "Because we're busting you out of here."

---------------------------------------------------------

Youko frowned, an uneasy expression on his face. "What do you mean she's mad at me, Negi?"

Negi smiled innocently, his ears twitching around his head. "Oh, you know, daddy. She MAD. Like the time when you were in your room and I suddenly heard all those screams and yells at night." Negi smiled cutely. "And then you came out of your room the next morning with those scratches all over your body. Wow, she must've ruffed you up good! I was so surprised when you actually fought mommy…and lost!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both turned a deep of red, trying their absolute hardest not to laugh out again, which, wasn't so hard at all. Youko and Kurama flashed them a death glare, which effectively shut them up again. Youko sighed kneeling down to Negi's level, patting him fondly on the head. And he smiled. "On the contrary, your mommy and I were making you a little sister. You know, the one that you wanted so badly?"

Negi smiled. But then pouted. "But then how come I couldn't help you?"

At that instant, Yusuke and Kuwabara exploded laughing their head off. They were about to fall down onto the floor when suddenly Youko ran up and pinned them both to the wall behind them, a rose whip centimeters form their throats. They blinked. When did the kitsune did that? Was he really that fast? Wow, his reputation surly suits him. His speed was incredible! Kurama sighed, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Another word out of your pathetic mouths and I will not hesitate to cut you both in half and feed you to the nearest carnivores tribe in Maikai, understood?" the gold-eyed demon splat deadly. Yusuke nodded slowly, sweating uncontrollably. Kuwabara on the other hand fell unconscious, falling against the kitsune and falling asleep. The demon smirked satisfyingly, letting go of the spirit detectives and walking back over to Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara both landed on the floor silently.

Youko stood in front of Kurama, arms crossed. "So…is that troublesome Hiei here in this time as well? Or is he not born yet, small little thing."

Hiei growled, pulling out his Katana and aiming it at the youkai's throat. "If you are in such a rush to die, I could kill you right here, right now, kitsune."

Youko scoffed annoying, turning his head towards the fire demon. "I guess you are here…how amusing. And please put down you katana, it's disrespectful to point things at others."

Negi jumped up and down, "Yep, yep, that's what mommy always says!"

Hiei smirked at the younger child and turned back to Youko, grinning waywardly. "I'm sure she did with this baka for a husband."

Kurama frowned, not liking the ways things were going. "Hiei, don't you think you should shut up now before you really cause more trouble?"

Youko ignored his human self, narrowing his eyes at Hiei. "Yes, and what I that suppose to mean?"

Hiei huffed mocking. He turned to gaze at Kurama, his eyes smiling. 'I just find it amusing that that ditzy girl actually left Reikai just to live with you in a runaway life,' he replied, telepathically. He laugh as eh saw the ningen narrow his eyes at him in anger. Taking his sword, he pulled it back in it's covering. "Its nice to see you again…" he smirked at Youko, "the great, infamous…Youko Kurama."

Youko grinned evilly. "Nice to see you know who I am. Anyways, back to business." He turned back to the red-haired boy. "I had came here from the future, though the time portal to kill Koenma and get my wife back. Now, where is my wife and why is she 'mad' at me? Or, most likely, you?"

Kurama frown deepened. Folding his arms over his chest, a deep haze covered his intense, green eyes. "Ko-en-ma."

The ears on his head flattened against him as Youko growled inwardly. That damn bastard! Nevertheless, he shall get his revenge on the puny, chicken, no-good prince if it's the last thing he ever do. He clenched his hands together into tight fists. And suddenly, he chuckled, humouredly. "That stupid, pathetic brat think he can keep her away from me? I will destroy him first!"

His frown deepened, green eyes focused on his demon self. "Hai, as will I. We both have the same goals I see but I assure you, you shouldn't et your hopes up and think this way. Botan isn't coming back to the future with you or Negi."

It wasn't a surprise to him that .05 seconds after he'd finished his sentence, Youko had him pinned to the hard wall behind him, his claws clutching at his collar. Negi blinked.

"I don't understand. Why isn't mommy coming back home to us? Daddy? What is…um… daddy talking about?"

Youko's eyes darkened, pushing Kurama to the wall. "Explain or I shall kill you, and I will guarantee that your death will be slow and the most painful experience you had ever experienced, ningen!"

Kurama returned his glare evenly. "YOUR Botan may have died back in YOUR time but this Botan HERE in THIS world belongs here with us as MY mate." He ignored the deadening glared the kitsune was giving him. "Even if you do attempt to bring MY Botan back to your world, I assure you, she WON'T go. She's loyal to her friends and she WILL stay here in this time whether you like it or not and WE, as in me and her, will get married and have our own child. However, you will have to either cope with YOURS Botan's death or somehow, miraculously, bring her back to life because I assure you," he grabbed the clawed hand around his collar, slapping it off of him, "this Botan is staying with ME!"

Immediately, both of them took out a seed form their hari and focused their chi into the small thing.

"Rose Whip!"

Youko held his tool tightly in his hand as Kurama did the same. Both glared at each other, a deep death glinting in their eyes.

Suddenly, Youko huffed amusingly, his whip disintegrating back into a seed. Kurama face fell slightly as he watched the kitsune placed the seed back into his long, silver hair. Smirking, Youko cocked his head slightly to the side.

"You think that you know her but you don't. you have no idea what the future will have in store for you, ningen. And I guarantee you that if you only knew what I had to overcome to get my one true mate, Botan, to love me, you would back up and give up in a heartbeat. Who are you? No one but a weak ningen name Shuuichi Minamino. Yes, you are regaining and absorbing Youko Kurama's power but you will never be the one true person that Botan will love because you don't realize the sacrifices you have to make. And that would be giving up you human life, your you mother, your friends…except," he pause dramatically, pointing to Hiei, "this baka who you would probably be seeing fro he rest of your life."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Watch it."

Ignoring him, the kitsune continued. "You don't have the nerves to make her happy. What makes you think that she will wait for you, only to have you shun her and end up with some other pathetic ningen in the end?"

"What are YOU to tell me about MY feelings?!" Kurama roared as he took his whip and angrily lashed Youko with it. The kitsune smiled, then disappeared in a second--just like that. Kurama's eyes widened in shock.

"Tsk, tsk, suck behavior. How rude, Shuuichi." Youko suddenly appeared behind him, idly running his long, pale fingers through his blood-red hair. The ningen side growled inwardly, shoving away from his demon self and turning quickly around to glare at him. He bared his teeth.

"Don't you dare--!"

"Dare what, Shuuichi?" Youko cut him off calmly. "There is nothing you can do about. Admit it: in your heart you know I'm right. You don't dare go against me; you ARE me."

Kurama smirked cockily. "And you are me."

"And my name is JIN!!" a third voice suddenly popped out of nowhere. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Youko all quickly turned their heads around to the door and, not much to their surprise, was Jin, hands behind his head, chuckling softly with his eyes closed. "Heyo everyone! We were all in the neighborhood and though that we would stop by, you know?"

Negi blinked. "Who are you?"

Instantly, the jolly elf was at the little kitsune side, shaking his hand energetically. "Hello! They call me Jin! The master of the wind, you know! You must be Negi! Negi, Negi! Yep, Botan told me about you and I must say, you really are the cutest little thing--AH!"

Within .01 seconds, Youko and Kurama had the elf pinned up against the wall. The red-hair demon gulped nervously as each persona held him strong by his arms.

"You, demon," Youko growl lowly, "How, when, and where did you spoke to Botan?"

He smiled nervously. "I, um…gee, I would probably think better if you both let go of me, you know?"

Yusuke, Hiei and Negi gazed randomly at Jin's feet. They were several inches off of the ground. They all sweat dropped.

"Um, Kurama?" Yusuke called nervous, slinking slowly up to his friend. "Maybe you should put Jin down…before you both break him, you know?"

Jin smiled. "Yep, yep, I agree unless you wanna see me go boom like in you match with Karasu where all of those bombs boomed in your face, I suggest you put me down now, you know? …please?"

Youko's eyes shined over. "Not until you tell me, demon, where. Is. My. Wife?"

Jin's eyes widened. "Good jolly, you have a wife?!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wow, wowers, I didn't know that you had a wife! But then again, Mr. Youko Kurama, how is it that you and Kurama are two separate beings now?"

The room fell silent. A tumble weed rolled across the floor with a suddenly wind.

Kurama head hanged low so that no one could see his face. "You…you're just realizing that now, aren't you, Jin…?""

"Yep! But anyways, if Youko Kurama is married, how come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

Youko and Kurama both let go of him as he landed on the floor with a light 'thump.' He blinked, looking up at the two and smiled. "Wow, thanks you for letting me go, you know!"

Both personas slowly turned around to face Yusuke and the others, their hair covering their eyes, making them look even more scary. [a.n. Can' t you just see it? ;] "You're…you're not worth hitting…" both croaked out slowly.

"Hitting that thick head won't do you any good," once again a new entered the building. "We're always hitting Jin on the head, nothing will happen."

Yusuke turned towards the noise. "T-Touya?"

Smirking, the ice demon entered the building. "The one and only. It's nice to see you all again." Youko glared. "Well, most of you." He returned Youko's glare. "I happened to noticed that Youko and Kurama are separated. I assume that you aren't around here? From the future perhaps?"

Everyone gawked at him. Jin frowned. "How did you knew that, Touya?"

Touya walked over and smiled. Without warning, he punched Jin on the head. Frowning, he crossed his arms. "IF you were LISTENING to Ayame, she explained to us before we went to visits Botan, BAKA!"

Kurama head shoot up as he turned to Touya. "You--you saw Botan? And Hinageshi told you about Youko?" He froze, eyes darken ding. "Demo…that means…"

Touya nodded in affirmation. Youko huffed amusingly.

"So that little brat knows I'm here, does he? Well, I guess I'll have to deal with him now."

"No, you won't."

Youko's eyes widened as his face blanched. The same thing seemed to happed with Kurama as well. Yusuke gasped, Hiei smirked, Jin cheered and Touya huffed amusingly. A single form was huddled at the side of the entrance way of the home. Kurama and Youko blinked.

"Botan?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay, that's all everyone! I hope you all iekd this chapter! Once again, sorry about the late update but, like I said, my computer crashed down and…oh well, that's all over! my poor stories that got erased…) I promise that tehg next chapter will coem out soon and, dum dum dum, finally, ACTION!

Now, once again, thank you to all those who review! I love you all!

Okay, lets me start this by thanking all those who replied to the a/n that was once chapter 7:**Kitsune-0503, Runaway Kogoro, Tailchaser, what a scene, Darling Chii and animegirl007!!**YEAH! You all the greatest! [replies were on chapter 6]

Okay, now to those who replied to the REAL chapter 7...thank you so much!

Animegirl007:Wow, that is a little problem. But don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be happy in the end…maybe…

Cricket-chan:Good job on you relay! . I know that was a little while ago but GREAT JOB!! J yay!!

what a scene:I'm honored you like it! Sorry for the long update! . I hope you liked this chappie.

kitsune-botan:I'm glad you like it! ::feels special:: You can see all of my stories if you click on my username.

Lady of Roses:I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter was a little longer!

Genkaimaster:Yeah, I'm glad you liked it! And sorry for the long update!  
**Lastnight:**I agree and as for the other thing…maybe…

0.o:I agree!

um, hi:I'm glad you think so!

Time in space:I'm glad you think so!

Lovely White:To be honest, I don't even knew who he'll do it!

Botan and Kurama lover:I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry about not reviewing, I know how it's like to be VERY busy! I hope you like this chappie. I'm not sure about Botan's eyesight yet, though… .

Darling Chii:lol, I agree but isn't that hat's them so lovable?

KenshinGal128:I'm glad you like this! I hope you liked chapter!!

Insaneoveranime:Yeah, K/B rocks! I'm glad you liked this! ::special feeling:: Lol, I personally don't like Koenma, although that certainly shows up in my writing. And I'm glad that you read my other story too! Thank you!

kawaii Rikku-chan:I hope you liked the story! And I hoped you liked this chapter!!

Animeni:I'm sorry for the long update! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I love K/B too! I'm not sure about yyh2 but I heard that the part where Botan is Yusuke's wife was just Yusuke imaging things. I don't know. ::shrugs::

Chibimatchmaker:Okay, I updated, see? ::smiles:: once again, I'm not sure about YYH2 but…I pray it did happen. Koenma shall pay!

JDFielding:I'm honored you like it! Don't worry, Koenma shall pay! I don't like him anyways! I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm honored you add me o a favorite list! ::squee!:: And thank you for review chapters 1-6! I enjoyed hearing from you.

lavanderrose:Youko rules! I haven't found out anything yet on YYH2 but I hope it's true!

KitsuneGirl:I'm glad you like this! I heard of that OVA too but I'm not sure if it's true or not… . Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Minakara:**I'm glad you liek it! I hoep you liked thsi chappie

Everything was jumbled up in my folders so please tell me if I forgotten anyone!! Thank you!!

Okay, time to review again please! Thank you!!


	9. Birth and Suprises are Fun

NOTE:: for this chapter, the credits go to **angkat14-sama **GO READ HER STORIES! They're great!

for this chapter, the credits go to GO READ HER STORIES! They're great! 

- gasp - I got my first flame!! T.T I wish I knew who it was though…oh well. .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiyo! First off, sorry for such a long update but believe me, I have been really busy! Especially after swim team and school clubs, plus homework and studies, I've hardly have any time left on the computer! . But no one probably even cares so here's the next installment! Enjoy! I hope this chapter makes up for my late installment.

P.S. I think it's time for me to get a **beta-reading**. I'm not entirely sure so if anyone has any information on that (like what **exactly **it is for example) or is interested, send me a memo, please. Thanks!

Warning: LOTS OF WAFF and FLUFF up ahead! If you are not into all that stuff, scroll through the italic fonts until you reach the normal text. If you wanna read some k/b fluff, you really don't care, or if you had just skipped this whole part and had already started reading…have fun!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before my letter reaches you

Please don't break the seal.

Just wait a little while

Give it time to heal.

And then I'll think you'll understand

Just exactly how I feel.

This is my last and most loving request.

9 years in the future…

"Hn. Have you told him yet?"

"…No, Hiei. I haven't."

"Hn. Careful, Botan. If you get too close to the sun, you'll burn."

From where he laid in the tree, Hiei was able to get a full view of the blue-hair girl as she sit by the riverside, swirling the water gently with a finger. Amusing, he scoffed, closing his eyes once more as if he was falling asleep.

"That kitsune is gonna find out sooner or later. How much longer do you think you'll be able to find it from him, onna?"

Botan smiled happily, eyeing the fire demon from the corner of her eye. Ever since she'd told him her little "secret" he had been following her around nonstop, implying that if Kurama had ever found out that he knew about the former deity's secret before the youko himself and found that Hiei had allowed any harm to come to her in any possible way, he would most definably kill him. But Botan would just like to think that Hiei is "protecting" her out of their unusual, but strong, friendship bond. Sighing, she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Not much longer, that's for sure," she admitted sadly. "Hiei-kun, tell me the truth. Am I getting fat?"

"Hn. Don't bother me with such fruitless things." He winced slightly as he felt a small rock hit him in the side of his head. He opened his eyes, agitatedly as he noticed Botan getting up and walking away from his sight.

"Where do you think you're going, onna?!" he hissed impatiently, irked of the possible possibility of getting off the his tree. He sweat-dropped as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Away from you is enough for me."

Hiei hissed again as she ran off, sitting up abruptly if not annoyingly. "Oi! I'm responsible for you!" he groan, taking off after her. "Botan!"

Botan giggled to herself as she headed to the garden, where, most likely, Kurama would be. Behind her, she heard to familiar swishing sounds of Hiei following her. Hastily she make her way through the doors and locked them tight, locking the fiery demon out.

"Love?"

She yelped as she turned around to the sudden voice, calming down as she found out that it was only Youko, looking up at her from his rose garden, curiously.

"Did you just lock Hiei out again?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think he'll mind," she replied with a pout. "At least he can't say I didn't let him take a nap."

Kurama nodded slowly as he approached to, his ears twitching amusingly. "And why, may I ask, does he suddenly have a liking to follow you around fall day for the last 2 weeks, koishii?"

"Jealous are we?"

Youko chuckled mockingly. "Me? Jealous? No way." He wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a quick peck on her nose. "Just wondering why that little darling has a suddenly liking to my wife. It would be a shame is a would have to kill him."

Botan blinked, her innocent, purple eyes staring back at him as though she was a young child. "You wouldn't dare."

Youko shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, still holding a nice grip on her. "Maybe…"

He smirked at "the look" his wife was giving him and silenced it with a kiss. Holding onto her tight, he deepened it slowly, enjoying her warmth and the softness of her skin against him.

Suddenly his ears flattened against his head as he pulled away suddenly.

"What's that?"

Botan blinked innocently up at him. "What's what?"

She was taken back as he leaned in and sniffed her neck. Slowly, her let a small giggle. "Youko-kun?"

"You…smell different." Youko gradually lifted his head to see her eyes. "I sense…something in you. Like another life source or something…"

Atlas, he notices…

"Ah, yes. About that…Youko-kun?"

"…" he continued his research on her, tickling her lightly as he sniffed her neck.

"About that…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…um…"

"You're…?"

She bit her lip together "Peurgnat?"

"What?" He lift his head up to meet her with confused eyes.

"Pregaunt?"

"Excuse me?"

"She pregnant, baka kitsune!!" Hiei's voice suddenly ranged through the doors annoying. Kurama face fell for a second before realization dawned on him. Botan looked at him nervously as he nodded his head slowly.

"Oh…You said you're pregnant, is all?" he replied calmly. "Oh, that means…" Instantly his face fell in shock as he whipped his head back at Botan. "Did…did you just said that you're…you are… pregnant?"

Slowly she nodded, taking his hand and placing it on her stomached, excitedly. "Yes, love, we are going to have a baby," she replied lovingly. "A b.a.b.y."

Youko ears stood up in shock, his gold eyes sparking. "A…a b-baby?"

She nodded. Hiei groaned form outside.

"A child?"

'No, kitsune. You're having a tree' Hiei thought sarcastically and lazily, walking away from the scene to return back to his nap.

"Yes, Kurama-kun, a child."

Instantly his eyes light up as he cried out happily, lifting Botan up into his arms and swinging her around. Once he'd placed her down, he immediately embraced her tightly. "Kami-sama, we're going to have a child!"

7 months later…

"Love, are you okay?"

"No," Botan complained as she continued to look in her full-length mirror. "I'm fat, my feet hurts and I always have to go to the bathroom every ten minutes!" she pouted, patting her enlarge stomached softly. "oh…I look so ugly…"

Youko sighed humorously as he wrapped her in his arms from behind. It has been like this everyday for the last few weeks. He would ask how she was everyday and she would take that as her cue to start complaining about her current state. It was just something he'd cooped wit.

"You look beautiful to me, koishii."

"Hn…yeah, especially since YOU'RE the one who did THIS to me."

He chuckled at her behavior, rubbing her abdomen lightly with his palm. "No, I say it cause you are my wife, I love you and you are carrying our baby son."

His ears wagged fondly as his hand suddenly feel a sudden movement. "Did you felt that?" he purred fondly, nuzzling against her neck. "He just kicked."

She managed a small smile, leaning unto her husband. "Won't be much longer now."

"No," he agreed softly. "2 more months…"

"I was wondering…what should we name him?"

The question made his ears perk up in wonder. "What name would you think would suit his status?"

She smiled innocent, turning around to face him, forcing him to loosen his hold on her. Playfully, she wagged her finger at him. "Uh-uh. We agreed that if it was a girl, I would name her and if he was a boy, you would have to." He chuckled nervously. "What do you have in mind, koishii?"

"I wanted to name him after my father," Youko admitted gently, his eyes shading ova with a far-away look. His features softened. "Youko Negi-masuki."

Botan eyes softened at his honest words. "Negi-masuki…that's 'honorable warrior' in your language isn't it?"

"I see that you've been keeping up with your studies."

She wanted to smile, and yet, she also had a weird urge to hit him. "Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"Yes, love. It's a compliment."

"Than Negi-masuki it is…oh!"

"Hm?"

"…Little Negi just kicked again."

"Heh." His smile has always warmed her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"KURAMA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

His eyes widened as he winced at the ongoing pain her little hand squeezing the blood out of his'. Who knew that she had this much power?

Their "midwife", Genkai (yes, Genkai-sama), looked up at him for a second, flashing a wrinkled, sympathetic smile in his direction before continuing with her work.

"It's just the pain, Kurama," she'd explained. "Don't worry, I don't think she really means it."

"Yes…I do," Botan had grinded out dangerously. "I. Hate. You!" She placed more pressure into his hand to prove her point.

Kurama brought his free hand up to her hair, patting it reassuringly. "Love, you know if I could, I'll take the pain for you. But I am here for you." He flashed her an innocent smile. "My hand is turning blue…"

"Urusai na mo! 1"

Genkai gave him a another supportive look before reaching out and grabbing a nearby knife from a warm basin Hiei had supplied her early. "Botan, I'm going to give the child a bit more room to come out, okay? I need you to relax."

"You're gonna CUT me?!" she squeaked nervously. She didn't have time to react when another contraction came over her. "Is childbirth always this painful?" she grinded out again, painfully. Genkai shook her head slowly.

"Gomen ne, demo I heard that giving birth to a kitsune cub is more painful than a normal ningen child."

Once again she tried her best to glare at her husband.

"Youko…I swear, if you touch me again I'll RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Kurama sweat dropped. From the corner where he sat, Hiei looked on entertainingly.

"Okay, Botan-san, all done," Genkai proclaimed, placing down the knife, "all done."

The couple wasn't paying attention to her however, as Botan continued to censure her husband.

"You know that if I could, I will change places with you, love," he reassured her softly. Hiei scoffed.

"Would you rather go through childhood birth or a bullet?"

Youko glared at him.

At that moment, Botan began to clam down from the last contraction. Sighing, she dropped her head onto her pillow.

"You're doing great, Botan-san," Genkai smile. "Won't be much longer, trust me."

Botan moaned. "Aiya…Itte yo 2…" Her eyes squeezed shut tightly. "Aiya, I think it's coming now…"

Genkai gently felt her hardened belly, smiling inwardly. "Hai." Quickly, she got into position. "Okay Botan-san, I need you to push on this one, honey. Push the baby out." She turned to Hiei. "You, baka, get over here and give her a hand! Literally."

His eye's narrowed. "Why in the three realms should I--"

Youko-san glare shut him up as he sauntered over the Botan's other side, allowing the deity to hold his hand, wincing. "S_hinjirarenai 3, damn Botan, you have Death's grip." _

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! Urusai na mo!!" she cried weakly.

Genkai looked up from where she sat. "Botan, dearest. It's time. On my signal, I need to you push, okay?"

"No, no…I can't do this…"

"Koishii," Youko chimed gently, "Kinishinai 4 I'm right here with you. Of course you can do this. I love you so much."

She panted heavily. "I love you, too, Koishii."

She would've smiled back if it wasn't for Genkai proclamation.

"Okay…now, Botan. Push!"

"No…I'm gonna scream…" Even after that, she tried to bit her lips down to prevent it.

She failed.

Hiei's ears started to ring and he winced, feeling the blood rush out of his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------

S 

Urusai na mo 1 - Shut up

Itte yo 2 - It hurts

Shinjirarenai 3 - unbelievable

Kinishinai 4 - Don't worry

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN Heh, yes, I though that now since we all know who's Negi's mom and all this stuff, it would be nice to put in some k/b fluff. Of course, I was just procrastinating to continue the story because right now, I'm at a COMPLETE writer's block. So PLEASE give me more IDEAS AND REQUESTS! (killing Koenma don't count -v) Okay, on with it! ::mission impossible theme song here:: note: **bold **writings states Botan's thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Botan?!"

His heart felt as though it had burst, thrashing rapidly in his chest. His breathing was caught in his throat as he looked at her incredulously. "Botan-chan…"

Shivers ran up her spine as a unfamiliar voice called out her name. 'Chan.' he had called her. Only Keiko or Yukina had ever called her by the name. But something told her that the rich, deep voice that come to wasn't either one of her best friends. With dull, purple eyes, she blinked. "Please tell me…Who are you?"

Youko's eyes glazed over as he slowly walked up to her, shoving Shuuichi out of the way. The human growling softly to himself as he looked on, not wanting to interfere…yet.

"Botan-chan, it's you…" Youko chimed softly. He stopped in front of her, gazing at her lightly. He lightly touched her cheek.

Botan blinked back. "Who are you?"

Experimentally, Botan reached out her hand and placed it on the Youko's broad chest. Slowly, her hand made her way up to his cheek, caressing it softly. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?"

She dropped her hand back to her side, "I…don't know…"

Hiei scoffed tiredly. "She can't see you, baka." When the kitsune turned, silently demanding an explanation, Hiei sighed. "She'd lost her eyesight."

Botan bit on her bottom lip, nervously. "Hiei…" Glancing, figural speaking, around the room, "who…who else is here?"

"Me, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Kuwabara, Negi, Kurama and Youko Kurama."

She felt as though her heart had skipped two beats. "Kur--kuram…aiya--did you just say Youko--?!"

She couldn't say another word as she suddenly felt her lips close in a soft kiss.

And faintly, she heard Kurama's frantic voice. "Ack! Get off of her NOW!"

Kami-sama, I must be having a crazy dream!

Just at that moment, she heard little Negi's familiar, cheerful voice. "Daddy, how do mommy breath?"

…HUH?! Did he just said "mommy"?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

First off, I want to THANK EVERYONE who reviewed, especially the Author's Note. You guys don't have any idea now much that helped me. ::wipe away tears:: I love you all.

I'm sorry but in order to get this out now, I couldn't post credits but I still have all of them and your messages had helped me greatly! Thank you, thank you, **thank you**!

Anyways, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner, I guess school and swim team is really starting to get to me but now that report cards are out (and I know all of my grades) I feel more relieved. honors are EVIL!!

Once again, please review. And like always, flames, **GOOD ONES WITH A REASON**, will be considered. Bad ones will make me cry, but will be ignored!

Thank you!! I just can't say that enough!

While you're here, why not check out my new web-site thingy?

http:www. yakusokukuramabotan/ index.htm

delete spaces please!!


	10. Who's Sayuki?

DEDICATED TO: angkat14-sempai!

--

You guys asked for it, now here it is… MERRY CHRISTMAS! Think of this as my gift to you. Sorry that's it's boring...please bare with me!

---------------------------------

She couldn't say another word as she suddenly felt her lips close in a soft kiss.

And faintly, she heard Kurama's frantic voice. "Ack! Get off of her NOW!"

Kami-sama, I must be having a crazy dream!

Just at that moment, she heard little Negi's familiar, cheerful voice. "Daddy, how do mommy breath?"

…HUH?! Did he just said "mommy"?!

-----------------------------------------

Her mind clamored loudly for attention as she roughly pulled herself away from he warm embrace, spurting around wildly. Confused, she hung her head down, blinking.

A few seconds passed…

Suddenly, her grabbed her head violently and did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

----------------------------------

"Botan-chan?" a soft voice called out as she knocked on a door, leading to her blue-haired friend's chambers. "Botan-chan, may I come in?"

Her brow knitted worriedly as no answer came. Faintly, she heard the footsteps of someone else walking down the hallway approaching her, stopping at her side curiously.

"Ayame-san, what's wrong?"

Ignoring her, Ayame knocked on the door again, this time louder.

No answer.

"What the--?" Ayame slowly muttered to herself, reaching out for the doorknob. Slowly, she opened the door a crack. "Botan-chan?"

She frowned as she noticed that the room was deserted. Planted her hands on her hips, she turned to her companion. "Hinageshi-san, do you know where Botan-chan has gone to?"

Hinageshi shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Nope, not a clue. Probably out on a walk. But don't worries," she smiled as she skipped into her role-model's room, "I'm sure Sayuki is with her."

Ayame's eyes raised in confusion. "Sayuki? You mean that single-minded kensha (swordsman) we have in the Reikai Security ward?"

Plopping herself on Botan's bed, she smiled excitedly. "Hai. Koenma-sama didn't tell you? He hired him as Botan-sempai's new bodyguard!" Tiredly, Hinageshi laid down on the bed. "Poor Botan-sempai, I pity her, you know? I still can't believe Kurama-san _blinded _her! Out of all the people!" She didn't noticed Ayame's facial features shifting slightly. "But once a thief, always a thief I guess…"

Ayame slowly approached the redhead, silently turning on the lights in the dimmed room. "Hinageshi-san," she murmured softly, sitting at the edge of the bed, "who told you that?"

"Why, Koenma-sama did. And I heard many others talking about it. Rumors spread fast in these walls, ne?"

Ayame bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. Finally, she sighed. _'I guess it's just me then…' _she though ruefully. Her thoughts were soon interrupted though.

"Ayame-san?"

"Yes, Hingeshi-san?"

"May I can a word?"

She blinked at her. "Of course, little one."

Propping her hands to the back of her head, Hinageshi gazed up at the ceiling, her eyes wondering idly. "I don't know…I have this feeling that something is wrong…"

Ayame raise an eyebrow, her voice slightly confused. "Nani?"

Hinageshi gazed at her. "It doesn't seem right…it doesn't fit. Like I have this nagging feeling in me that Kurama-san really DIDN'T do it…but it's just a feeling…" she voice fell. "Maybe…maybe…" Involuntary, she begin to squirm around. Ayame blinked at her. As if on reflexes, Hinageshi reached with small hands under Botan's pillows and felt around until her hands hit something. Curiously, she pulled it out.

"Hinageshi-san!" Ayame hissed suddenly. "That's Botan-chan's private belongings!"

Hinageshi sat up with an object in her hands. "Who cares?" Curiously, she opened the small box in her hands. Instantly, she blushed dreamily, gushing like mad. "Look, Ayame-san! It's so kawaii!!"

Sighing, Ayame took the frame from the smaller girl, glancing at it. Instantly, she knew what Hinageshi had mean.

There was a single picture in it. Single but lovely. There was the red-headed kitsune in a white, prince-ish outfit with light, gold trimmings. In front of him was the smiling girl she'd known for so long. Botan was in a light, white summer dressing, matching the kitsune as she remembered was the day of a Halloween party a while back. She noted that his arms were around her shoulders and he was smiled contently was Botan smiled happily with no worries in her eyes. They truly looked great together.

What has happened to that girl?

'No. Kurama-san didn't do it. Not to her…' Placing the picture down, she turned to Hinageshi who was eyeing her curiously. "Hinageshi-san, you still know how to get in the Reikai securities ward, ne?"

"Um…Hai."

"Do you have access to our security cameras?"

"…hai…"

Slowly, the older one sat up, silently walking to the door. Turing off the lights, she proceeded out into the hallways. "Come along, Hinageshi-san, follow me."

---------------------------------

Everyone covered their ears as she screamed, nearly making their ears bleed.

****

Ouch.

Quickly, Youko grasped her arms, pulling her towards him but she violently pushed him around, her screaming creasing slowly. Slowly, she fell to the floor, sobbing quietly to herself as she wrapped herself in a ball. "NO!"

Yusuke slowly approached her, holding out his hand towards her slowly to warm her of his presence. His brown eyes narrowed sympathetically. "Botan-chan…" she kneeled down beside her, touching her shoulders gently. "…we need to talk."

She shook her head, trying to suck in her breath. "…no…no…no…Yusuke, left me…leave me alone…I don't…want to be here…"

Yusuke frowned at the melancholy ball of blue in front of him. Quickly, he turned his head to where Kuwabara was. "Hey, Kazuma, give me a--"

He face faulted as he saw that Kuwabara has passed out on the floor with swirls in his eyes and that Hiei was poking him amusingly with the hilt of his kanata. On reflex, he turned to Kurama, his eyes pleading for help. "Kurama…"

Kurama quickly approached the two as Yusuke moved away, standing up to give him more space.

Negi bit his bottom lips worriedly, clinging onto the bottom of Youko's robe. "Daddy, what's wrong with okassan?"

Youko looked down at his son, smiling sadly as he reached down and picked him up, walking to where his wife sat in her world of solitude. Placing Negi down, he crouched down opposite of Shuuichi.

Youko gently placed the tips of his fingers on the back of her neck, noting her involuntary. Smiling slightly, he added more pressure to his fingertips as they begin to glow a eerie light blue.

"What the--?" Yusuke muttered, bewilder. Hiei walked next to him, bored with the unconscious Kuwabara. Jin and Touya also stood behind the two.

"It's pressure points," Hiei replied, matter-of-factly. "It's meant to calm her down."

Yusuke blinked. "Then what's up with the blue light?"

Jin smiled. "It's ki, Yusuke-kun! By channeling ki to certain points, it makes very good therapy."

Kurama looked on emotionless. It seemed like hours until Youko had finally placed his hand down. Turning to her, he noted that she face was still buried in her knees, though she had stopped sobbing and huffing.

His eyes softened with regret.

"I'm so sorry, Botan-chan."

She still didn't move.

"Botan-chan…" his voice became more pleading. "If your not going to talk to me, then at least listen." Youko's ears flopped up, interestedly as everyone else gathered around her, Hiei at a respectful distance.

Kurama looked at her softly, sighing. "How should I begin…? It guess from the beginning…Yusuke?"

Yusuke frowned. "Well, it all started when that toddler brat all called us into his office that day and when we all first met Negi…"

---------------------------------

Sayuki wiped the sweat of his brow after a hard training session, his sword handing from his waist. His wiped his long, green hair from his face and away from his aqua eyes. He was making his way to Botan's room to see if she would like to accompany him to a late lunch.

A frown graced his angelic face. He'd known Botan since she'd first came to Reikai about 600 years ago and they'd instantly became good friends. It pained him to see her in so much distress, especially after her eyesight was taken away from her…

'that baka Kurama…' his fists balled up angrily as he though of the kitsune. _'I won't allow anyone who makes her unhappy…'_

his fists balled up angrily as he though of the kitsune. 

He hauled to a stop when he saw Ayame and Hinageshi making their ways out of the bluenette's chambers. His face became solemn as he walked up to them. "Ohayou, Ayame-san, Hina-san, is Botan-san in her room right now?"

He blinked at their confused faces. "Ne?"

Ayame cleared her throat. "Iie, we though that she was with you, Sayuki-san."

His lean form slummed a little bit. "Iie. Koenma-sama told me to go train in the training ward fro today. He implied that Botan-san would still be in her room all day."

Hinageshi sighed, eyeing one eye and wagging our a finger. "Knowing Botan-sempai, she went out for a small walk. I would too if I was locked in my chambers all day and night."

Sayuki nodded, smiling softly. "True. Okay, I'll see if I can find her."

Hinageshi smiled happily. "Hai! A later, Sayuki-san, can you play your flute to me again?"

"Of course."

--------------------------------

"…and after Jin and Touya arrived unexpectedly, that was when you showed up…and here we are now…" Kurama finished softly.

Everyone in the room held their breath as the atmosphere thickened unbearably.

Finally after 10 minutes, Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. "Botan-san, please say something! You're driving me nuts!!"

Youko sighed amusingly, his gold eyes sparkling. "She won't answer you."

"Why not?!"

As if on cue, Botan slumped backwards onto Youko.

"She fell asleep," he replied, matter-of-factly.

Everyone face-faulted onto the floor.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner, Youko?!" Jin cried, shedding tears at the big bump on his head. "Owie!"

Kurama frowned. "When did she feel asleep?"

Youko smiled. "About 6 minutes ago."

Suddenly, he stopped instantly as everyone else grew silent.

They'd all sense it: a Reikai was approaching.

Youko bared his teeth, a deep growling in his throat. "Hiei," his hissed deeply. Hiei raised a brow as Youko handed the unconscious Botan to him. "Protect her with your life."

"Hn…fine."

"Botan!"

A gust of wind erupted through the house. Slowly, a silhouette of a tall male came into view. Youko growled. "Show yourself!"

Aqua eyes pierced threw the smoke to reveal a young man with long, silky green hair, wielding a long sword. His eyes narrowed slowly.

"The infamous Youko Kurama and human Minamino Shuuichi, ne?" His voice ranged slowly, dangerously. "Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei of the Black Dragon… Jin and Touya? …what are you two doing here?"

Jin's ears perked up. "Sayuki?!"

Sayuki lowered his sword and smiled. "Hai. It's nice to see you again."

A dark, grim expression graced Yusuke's face "You three KNOW each other?"

Touya smirked. "Hai, he's Botan's bodyguard and the top persona in the defense ward. Truly a strong fighter…considering he's an aura sorcerer and a kensha. "

Sayuki smiled as he suddenly clapped his hands together in front of his face, smiling sadly. "Thanks for the introduction…however--" Abruptly, he clapped the palm of his right hand to the floor.

The floors started to shake violently. Kurama bared his teeth as pieced of the ceiling started to shake off. Quickly, he took out a seed from his hair and turned it into a whip, slashing at where Sayuki was. The whip made a hollow echo on the floor, confirming that he'd missed him. As the smoke started to clear, he quickly turned to Hiei.

"Hiei, is Botan--"

Everyone froze as they all saw Hiei - his eyes wide in shock, his head slightly picked up upward, his arms spread from his body outward and his fingers spread apart.

…oh…

…and at his body, frozen in an ice block.

She was gone…

…He'd lost her again!

Destiny and fate are toying with him!

"Damn…you…Koenma…"

--

"Botan-chan! You're waking up!"

Botan moaned as she tried to open her eyes, though she can tell that the light was just going to shine in them. Wincing, she squinted her eyes open.

And she bolted upright abruptly, gasping. She hear a startled gasp next to her but ignored it. Shakily, she gazed down at her hands.

"I…I can see!"

Her companion blinked. "Well, of course you can, silly. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Botan turned to him. "But…where is Yusuke…Kurama and the others?" she asked, confused and disbelieved.

He blinked again. "They're all in Ningenkai, going about their daily things…" he placed a hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling okay, Botan-chan? You're acting weird…even for you."

Botan's mouth opened slightly in shocked.

'Was it all a dream? Negi…Youko Kurama…all of it?' she though, speechlessly.

Slowly, she shook her head, turning to him and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Sorry, Sayuki-san! I must've been having a weird dream…thank you for waking me up!"

He smiled back at her.

"My pleasure."

--

I tried to make it longer than all of my other chapters. Merry Belated Christmas, minna-san!

Please check out my new story, "Connection." It's under my name: LilxyakusokuxX

Onegai, review!


	11. To Save the Future

I just had to finish this fic - once and for all. I wrote this all in one sitting so I'll probably won't be very good but… :shrugs: Forgive me. WARNING - thsi is going to be VERY choppy...since i couldn't put so much 'fluff' and 'heat' into it buh at least it now has an ending! Just to warn you, it will be on the crappy side. GOMEN!

Disclaimers applied.

* * *

"Ah - choo!"

"Bless you."

"…hn!"

Kurama tried not to laugh out as he handed a tissue paper to the smitten fire demon. Hiei huff as he snatched the thin paper from the kitsune, rubbing his nose indignantly.

"Stupid Sayuki bastard…" Hiei frowned as he threw the paper aside, turning his back to the fox as if he were a little child. Why wouldn't he act like this? His pride was just severely damaged and his ego was demolished into zero.

It was so unfair!

Any demon would be laughing at the though of it: Hiei, high and proud, one of the strongest fire demons out their - being frozen in a block of ice by a complete nobody; one of Koenma's henchmen as of matter! Unfair, unfair, unfair!

"Wipe that grin off your face, Kitsune, or I'll wipe it off myself."

The fox demon smiled lightly, standing up from where he sat. Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara charged into the room.

Yusuke's grin was practically a mile wide, threatening to split his 'cocky-looking face' as Keiko would say it. He pranced over, giving Hiei's hair a slight ruffle, but stopped once Hiei took out it katana, threatening to kill him.

Kuwabara couldn't help his share in teasing as he started random conversations and poses on how the koorine had looked like while frozen in ice by Sayuki.

"She's still out there, Shuuichi."

The red-hair boy frowned in disapproval as he looked aside to become face-to-face with his other half.

"I know that," he replied calmly at the silver-hair youko, "But first things first, we **had **to tend to Hiei's wou--"

"That stubborn brat is fine!" the youko hissed back, earning a glare form Hiei. "**She **should had been our first priority." The stubborn youko leaned against a wall. "And who knows what is that…**Sayuki **guy telling her how. For all we know--"

"Oh calm down already!" Yusuke called out, "Jin told us that he would never hurt her so don't worry about it."

"And exactly where are Jin and Touya now, Hm?"

Yusuke's face faulted. "Jin saw an ice cream truck and ran after it a few minutes ago…"

"Baka!"

* * *

A cheery, blue-hair ferry girl skipped down the Reikai hallways, singing to herself as she did. Once she reached the end of the hallway, she opened the door, bowing politely.

"You called, Koenma-sama?"

Koenma looked up from his desk, where he sat as usual. His eyes had deep bags under them and his skin was slightly paler than norm. However, he regarded her with a normal smile. "Hai, I did. Please, come in, B."

Botan walked on in, smiling widely.

"Why are you so happy today?" he quirked up a questioning brow.

Botan giggled, bringing a hand to her lips. "Oh, Koenma-sama! Isn't seeing things **great**? Truly, you take everything for granted!" She twirled around in a circle. "My, we should all take a vacation to Ningenkai! See all the pretty trees and children! We should--"

"You're fired."

Immediately, all of her senses stopped, and she quieted deadly. "N-n-nani!"

Koenma leaned back into his chair nonchalantly, regarding her as if she was a random ant that kept him amuses on days while he procrastinated with his work. "You're fired, Botan. Please don't take it personally, but you heard right. You must turn in your oar by the end of the week. Gomen."

She stared at him, stupefied.

"F-f-fire!" she gasped, refusing to believe a word of it. Suddenly, her anger erupted, as she ran over and grabbed him by his collar. Pulling him to her eye level, she glared daggers into him. "What in the 3 realms do you mean I'm **fired!**" she hissed wildly, tears springing to her eyes. "This better not be a joke because this is not funny! DO you know what **happens** when an official Reikai is expelled off here! No, you CAN'T! What is the meaning of this!"

Koenma bit back his lip, trying to figure out a way to explain.

Slowly he took a breath. "Botan…if you were to stay here…in Reikai…"

Her grip on his loosened slightly.

"…It'll be the end of the world as we know it."

The toddler closed his eyes tightly in fear of how the ferry girl would react. After many moments of uncomfortable silence, he peeked out an eye.

Botan had freed him and was now standing alone, trembling. A trail of tears trickled down her cheeks and she slowly backed away from the desk. "That…that whole thing before wasn't…a d-dream, was it then?"

Koenma raised an interested brow. "If you are referring to the Youko Kurama situation, than 'yes', it wasn't a dream. That is why…if you remain here, all hell will break lose. And…" he turned his chair around, facing his back to her. "I…know that he loves you, Botan. Kurama really does love you -"

"What does **that** have to do with anything?" Botan cried out, wiping her eyes. "You're prince of Reikai, surely you can--"

"I can't just change the rules here, Botan," Koenma replied calmly. "Reikai ferry girls are meant to have absolutely no contact or relations with **anyone** and I mean **anyone** outside Reikai. You know that!"

She remained quiet.

Koenma sighed. "It's best…" he whispered, "It's best for you to leave now…before I fall in love with you too."

Botan bit back a gasp. "Nani?"

"Youko Kurama's presence here proves that if something is not done, in the near future, Reikai will become corrupted and…so will I. Botan…I will end up **killing** you!"

The bluette looked down onto the floor, suddenly fascinated in the flooring. "But surely," she said slowly, " Surely we can change the future…we can change our destiny--"

"Unfortunately in this case, no."

Botan glance up. "But according to Reikai's regulations…"

"Everyone's memories of you will be erased here. As of yours that has anything to do with Reikai."

"So that's it?" Botan frowned. "I'm just a mere memory you can just erase away! What kind of- what kind of a **friend** are you? NO! I love it here too much just for you to take it away from me!"

Koenma turned back around in his chair, slight tears springing from his eyes. Slowly, he raise his hand. "I'm sorry Botan. Goodbye."

A sudden dart flew from the corner of the room and blazed into the side of her neck.

Instantly, she fell asleep, falling to the floor.

The person from the corner stepped up, walking over to the bluette's body. Gently, he kneeled down, cupping her cheek into his palm.

Koenma frowned from where he watched, turning away from the scene.

Sayuki's tear-stained face trembled as he embraced the girl one last time.

"I'm sorry Sayuki. I knew that you loved her too…for so long…"

"I don't want to forget."

Koenma sighed in replied.

"You hear me Koenma-_sama_?" Sayuki whispered against the limp body of Botan. "I don't care how much sorrow it brings me now; I am not having my memories of Botan getting erased." His voice broke. "Never, never…never…"

"…as you wish Sayuki."

A crowd of ferry workers, ogres and Reikai officials all crowded around the doorway, all holding white roses.

One by one, each one bide farewell to their friend and exited, waiting in line to have their minds washed out of any memories of the perky, blue-haired girl.

"Prepare her things. We'll send her down to Ningenkai now."

Goodbye…forever Botan-chan.

Koenma sighed. "…we'll let her keep her memories of here. It's the least we can do for her now."

So that she won't forget us.

Remember us while she still thinks we're all good people.

"Oh, Goodbye Botan."

"Isn't that against Reikai rules?" Hinageshi asked, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Koenma became emotionless. "Yes…but maybe It'll be for the best now."

Everyone watched in sorrow as Botan's body was carried away by Sayuki.

Koenma frowned, wiping the tears from his eyes. "This is the only way to save the future…"

A beep from his desk brought his attention back to him. Dreadfully, he punched the bright red button.

"Yes? Koenma here."

"Sir, the soul you has requested is here."

"Ah…good. Thank you Ayame, I'll take it from here. You can come out station now - I **know **that **you **of all people would want to bid Botan a last farewell."

He heard her sigh in relieve. "You mean I'm not to late?" She asked excitedly.

"No."

"Thank you, Koenma-sama! I'll go now then!"

A soft hiss at the other end of the line told him that she was already off. Leaning back into his chair, he smiled.

That kitsune better know how lucky he is to have her…

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Youko all crowded around at Genkai's temple, thinking of ways to infiltrate Reikai's barriers.

"We could all dress up as ferry girls," Kuwabara suggested.

****

Whack - Whack - Whack - Whack!

Yusuke dusted off his hands after whacking the big oaf. "We can all go contact Hinageshi…" His eyes went to Hiei. "You do miss your girlfriend, ne, Hiei?"

Faster than he could blink, Yusuke was seeing swirls. Hiei placed his kanata back into it's cover.

. . . Silence.

Suddenly, Youko Kurama's eyes flashed a bright gold. Everyone faced him as he began to growl softly.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked softly. The kitsune form ignored his human half, standing up and sniffing the air.

"She's here."

Suddenly Negi screamed from the next door.

Everyone bolted up, running towards the young kitsune voice, Youko ahead of them all. Roughly, he slashed open the door, breaking it into millions of splinters.

"Negi!"

His heart stopped.

In front of them was a woman, around her early twenties but still looked as though she was still in her teen years. If her long, flowing blue hair didn't give her away, her amethyst eyes did. There they all watched as Negi ran up to the mysterious woman, running up and hugging her tightly.

"Mommy!"

Kuwabara blinked. Hiei smirked. Yusuke gawked. Kurama remain emotionless.

Kuwabara frowned. "Oi, Minamino, who's the hot chick?"

Shuuichi didn't answer as he continued to watch Youko. The kitsune was stupefied, staring out at the scene that played in front of him in disbelieve.

Suddenly, he shook out of his state of shock, running to Negi.

Yusuke frowned at Kuwabara's earlier question, smacking him over the head. "That's Botan," he hissed. Suddenly, he smiled and winked

"…Well…_Youko Kurama's _Botan."

Kurama watched on as the silver hair kitsune ran up to the older looking version of his Botan, watching as he hugged her and spun her around. Everything seemed to had brightened around them, making it look as if it was a slow-motion romance strait out of a movie. Negi was smiling widely as he was jousted up by the Fox spirit and the three reunited at last.

He slowly broke into a smile.

Well, good for you, Youko Kurama. You got her back.

"Anyone remembers me?"

Kurama's heart skipped a beat as he turned around, seeing the all-to familiar face of her.

Botan smiled widely as her dropped her bags to the floor and ran to the kitsune…

…and into his waiting arm.

Kurama held her tightly, burying his face into her long, soft hair. He faintly notice that Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai had all crowded around the ex-ferry girl, joining in on their hugs and excitement.

And faintly, a voice broke from the back of his head:

"Don't mess this up, Shuuichi."

He tearing his eyes away from Botan for a second, noting the Youko Kurama, his wife and Negi had all disappeared. Smiling, he hugged Botan once again.

I won't.

After several minutes of millions of questions and an instant celebration, Kurama slinked up behind her, warping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Botan."

She smiled. "I love you too, Kurama."

His heart skipped a beat as he gazed lovingly at her.

And she returned it.

Slowly, he reached down and caught their lips in a soft, passionate kiss, which she's openly accepted.

Suddenly, he pulled away slightly. "So, when should we start on making Negi?"

He laughed inwardly as she blushed furiously, hitting his arm with his hand, yelping his name.

"Hey," he replied lovingly, reaching down for another kiss, "Isn't that the only way to save the future?"

* * *

OWARI.


End file.
